Angel With A Shotgun
by LittleMissFanGirl14
Summary: Above the sky, there is a community of angels. When an angel turns 16 they are assigned a task of bravery and sacrifice to gain their wings. Although not every angel is brave enough to agree to it, every angel gets their wings one way or another- and three of them are going to learn that the hard way. But are their targets of interest really worth it? Kyman Creek & Bunny COMPLETED!
1. Welcome To The World Of Angels

**Hey guys! I'm here with a story for all you guys! I had this idea randomly pop into my head one day, and I said OMIGOD I GOTTA POST THIS! The story's overall theme song is "Angel With A Shotgun" by The Cab. It's an awesome song. If you haven't heard this song, LISTEN TO IT! It's amazing. I'm super serial.  
**

**Summary: Above the heavens, there is a community of angels. When an angel turns 16, they are assigned a task of bravery and sacrifice to gain their wings. Although not every angel is brave or caring enough to agree to it, every angel gets their wings one way or another- and three of them are going to learn that- the hard way. But are their targets of interest really worth it? Kyman, Creek, and Bunny. **

**Pairings: **_**Kyman (Kyle/Cartman)**_

_**Creek (Craig/Tweek)**_

_**Bunny (Butters/Kenny)**_

**Side Pairings: _They are _**_**to be decided **_

* * *

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_fighting 'til the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight_

**The Cab- Angel With A Shotgun **

* * *

You've heard the tales of angels. They're warriors decked in white, and have no worries or troubles. They do not know sickness or sins. They are perfect figures of holiness.

But that's not entirely true.

Angels have no last name, they are born into a family with only their first name as a label. And no ancient or confusing names either, They're as modern as can be. Angels have sinned. They've killed, robbed, and stolen from people. And only the Guardians of the Innocent are immortals. There is probably a graveyard built every ten years.

Where do they go after death?

Angel heaven, duh. Where else would they go? Normal heaven?

In a way, they're just like us.

They can be boring, and intolerable, and pervy.

Just like our little stars of the show.

Craig, Eric, and Kenny.

Craig is certain he'll get stuck with a boring job as his act of "bravery" like stop an oil spill or put out a forest fire or whatever. He's sure that he isn't one of those stuck-up prophecy Guardian losers. He just doesn't care.

Eric hates everyone. He a fat bastard who hates both people and angels that are different from him based on religion, race, sexuality, and finance. He'll probably be banished and turn into a dark angel like many before him.

You're probably wondering: _Angels worry about that shit? _Yeah they do. They're no different from you and I.

Last but not least is Kenny. He's a poor as shit blonde ladies' man who's the biggest man-whore in their school- St. Gabriel High. He's the king of one-night stands. He's probably screwed more chicks than any other angel in that high school.

On the edge of the town, there's a building where the Guardians of The Innocent live. They spend their lives there. Yes they leave the building when they please, but after earning their ranks as Guardians, they are sent to live there in luxury. Some of the Guardians are assholes who enjoy rubbing their triumph and bravery in others' faces. Others are kind and gentle. Others are in between asshole and anything but asshole level. They are warriors who risked their lives to save their assigned Earthling from danger. Asshole or not. When the ultimate sacrifice is made, the angel who mad it is given the title of either King or Queen of angels by the Foreseers (seers of the prophecy) depending on their gender. The current King is Pip. He almost died to save a boy named Damien Thorn, the son of Satan.

Yes, he almost died to save the spawn of the most unholy person in history (who's actually a nice guy). That, in the Foreseers' eyes, was the ultimate act of bravery. Hence his position as King.

But with an assignment to get your wings, it also comes with a great responsibility. Many others try to run away from it, but one way or another, you always get them. Wheather it be willingly or by force.

And our three boys are going to learn this.

The hard way.

* * *

"Move your ass Craig! You stupid asshole!"

Craig stuck up his middle finger and walked slower. He hated being yelled at. Yet he didn't get angry because he's not the best at expressing his emotions. Or caring for that matter. He continued walking behind his two supposed friends, Eric and Kenny. None of them were very popular and therefore had made friends with each other out of loneliness... if you can even call it a friendship.

The three boys were walking home from school. They missed the bus purposely because all the bullies, dumb jocks and underage asshole Guardians ride the bus home. (Even thought they can fly perfectly fine with their wings). And they don't need anymore shit after a full day at school.

"I wish we could ride the fucking bus home without getting shit from all the jackasses who think they're hot shit." Kenny pointed out.

"Yeah not to mention all the fags and retards that are on the bus." Eric piped up.

"Eric shut the fuck up."

"Make me, poor boy!"

"No way! Craig! Could you intervene for once.

Craig rolled his eyes and shook his head. He flipped them both the bird, and continued to ignore them bickering.

"Oh shut your damn mouth Kinneh! You know perfectly well that you want to be a little pampered jackass just like those other Guardian bitches!"

"Bull shit! I'm fine just like this!"

"You guys are both kidding yourselves." Craig spoke up, surprising all three of them. "We would all want to be pampered little bitches so shut up."

"Whatever Craig, it's so obvious that-"

Before Eric could finish his sentence, there was a blinding white light, and they were standing in front of King Pip and the rest of the Guardians of the Innocent.

"The prophecied ones have arrived."

* * *

**How was it? Was it good? Bad? Ehhh? Ideas and suggestions are welcome, so don't hesitate to let me know if you have any, you don't have to be shy, I don't bite... usually. And thanks again for reading! **

**See ya! **

**-Liv **


	2. The Assignment

**Thanks for the reviews! I loved all of them!**

**Review Replies:**

**nella311: **_Here's an update just like you asked! Wait, you want to translate it to Spanish? _

**serendipityrain711:**_ Ha ha thanks! And yes, these kind of angels are totally badass. XD And yes I did continue! _

**Impassive Tears: **_Aww thank you! And here's another update for you!_

**CookiesWithStyle: **_Ikr? The song is amazing! And thanks! Look for this update! ;) _

**NoahFanEver: **_Thank you for remembering that my birthday was two days ago. I'm seriously thankful, and Kyle has made a cameo, cuz you love Kyle, and I seriously love you cuz your one of my best FF friends. And yes this song is da bomb! _

* * *

_Black on black if in the dark,_

_I'll be unseen and still make my mark,_

_Striving for infamy!_

_Your rules aren't meant for me!_

_I wont be bound,_

_Ill leave here in a blaze._

_Unafraid,_

_A willing sacrifice!_

_And what a shame_

_You must forget your life!_

**The Memorials- We Go To War **

* * *

**Craig's POV: **

Great. This is fuckin' great. First those jackass, stuck-up Guardians invade the school, now I'm standing in front of them. I can see that Kenny and Eric aren't pleased to be here either. I don't want any kind of relation with these stupid assholes.

And yet, I'm here.

I think some of the underage Guardians are glaring at us...

"Oh the prophecied ones have arrived oh goody." King Pip chirped in that annoying British voice of his. "Now we can get straight to business."

"Um excuse me your highness?" Kenny spoke up. Even if he's annoying, we stil have to respect him. He is the king after all "If you don't mind me asking, what do you mean by the 'prophecied ones?'"

"Well let me bring you to the Foreseer that foretold the prophecy." King Pip stood up from his throne. "And none of this 'your highness' rubbish. Call me Pip."

Pip did an annoying little walk down an annoyingly long hallway to a door at the very end of it. It was jet black and eight feet tall with a glowing blue orb on it.

Pip moved forward and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" He called in his annoying and cheery voice. "The King has brought the prophets and wishes to present them to you!"

"Come in." Spoke a friendly voice from the other side of the door.

Pip turned the knob, and the door swung open. Behind it was a room that smelled of incense and had posters of woman covering the walls, Playboy magazines littering the coffee table, there was a king-sized bed sitting in the back of the room, and a large flat screen was TV mounted on the wall near the door.

Huh not really what I expected to see in a Foreseer's room. It's much cooler.

"Oh jolly good! Boys!" Pip turned to us, looking excited. "I'd like you to meet the Foreseer that foretold the prophecy, Chef!" Pip gestured to the large African American man sitting on the bed.

"Well hello children." Chef greeted us. "I'm pleased to see the prophecied ones have been found."

"Oh Chef, are you going to show us your magic?" Pip asked excitedly. Geez, what the hell is his deal with being all cheery and British?

"Yeah just follow me." Chef led the four of us to his closet where he opened the door revealing racks and racks of clothing.

"It's just clothes." I pointed out.

Chef didn't respond, he just pushed the racks to the side, revealing a glowing blue orb sitting on a pedestal in the back of the closet.

"Come children, King Pip, gather round. I will show you what the prophecy has foretold."

We crowded around the orb as Chef began to sing to it, causing the orb to glow brighter. But instead of blue, it was gold.

Suddenly there was a large flash. Then we were standing somewhere unrecognizable with no visible scenery with mist crawling around our feet.

Another flash blinded me, and suddenly I was watching a colorful movie in silence playing out in complete and total silence.

Then I heard a wispy, far away sounding voice speaking.

_Many centuries ago, after the formation of the City of Angels, there was a prophecy foretold that three humans one day would be born and each marked with a special symbol the put together would form an halo with wings. These humans would one day save both the human and angel races from annihilation. Together they would be our heroes. Our saviors. They would hold a special place in the Angel World. _

The movie focused on three boys. Two blondes, and a red-head.

The red-head was wearing a green hat that was partially falling off his head. One blonde had spiky hair and piercing dark blue eyes, and the last had light blonde hair and was wearing a bright blue sweater. He looked exhausted. In fact they all looked dirty, beat-up, disheveled, and exasperated. Yet... triumphant. Wait... in the sky, is that us?

Yes. It's me, Kenny, and Eric flying in the sky. With wings. But we don't have them yet.

Then the humans raised their fists in victory, and the movie focused on us in the sky.

_It was foretold that three angels would be born around the same time as these humans. They are the Guardians sent to protect these humans from danger. They will stand by our Saviors in their quest to save our race from extinction. They will be forever known as our Angel Princes. _

Then it showed a crowd of angels standing in front of a float with us on it. We were sitting on thrones, each doing our own thing. Eric had his arms crossed, looking smug, Kenny was smiling, firing off finger guns into the crowd, and I was just flipping everyone off.

Yeah that's definitely a lot like us.

But there's just no way we're the prophets, I'm too boring, Eric's too much of a jackass, and Kenny hates commitment. (Hence all the one-night stands). Maybe we all have an identical twin we don't know about.

Kenny seemed to think so too.

"That can't be us." He spoke for me. "We'd never be up for it."

"Sorry children but if you don't do it, there's bad things that could happen." Chef warned us.

"Oh yeah?" Eric challenged. "Like what?"

"You could die."

"What?!"

"That's correct." Pip interrupted. God I forget he was even here. "Plenty of angels who strayed away from their duties, or have tried escaping them have died because at a certain age, without wings, an angel can't fully function, and will waste away as a result of it."

God damn it. That's bull shit.

"That's bull shit." Kenny snapped. Wow can this kid read my thoughts or something? "How can they just die?" He gestured to me and Eric. What does he mean by us? Won't he die too? Or is he like immune?

Eh whatever. Doesn't affect me in any way so I don't care.

"Well an angel's life is his wings." Pip explained. "And without life, then you can not live."

"I still don't get it." I said.

"Oh well never mind that!" This guy is seriously too perky. "Have you discovered your special ability yet?"

"What the hell are secret abilities?" Eric snapped.

"Well you see Eric..." Pip went on, ignoring Eric's irritated tone. "A secret ability is like a superpower. Have you noticed anything new and unusually about yourselves?"

"I can't die." Kenny announced not missing a beat.

"Pardon me?"

"I've died hundreds of times, and I can't stay dead."

"Oh jolly good. Your ability is a rare and useful one indeed, Kenny. Don't misuse it."

"What about you two?" Chef asked Eric and I.

I shrugged and simply said, "No."

"Not any I remember." Eric quipped.

"Okay now we need to get ready for the banquet!" Pip cheered.

We turned to him.

"Banquet?"

"Yes! There is going to be a banquet to celebrate the arrival of the Prophecied Ones! Oh wait..." Pip reached into his pocket, and pulled out three pieces of manilla-colored paper. He glanced at the names, then handed them to us. "These are the ones you will be guarding."

We opened up the papers. I didn't really give a fuck who I got I just hope-

Oh Jesus.

My assigned human was the spiky-haired blonde. And- wait is that really his name?

**TWEEK TWEAK**

Wow his parents must be messed up.

The paper also had his basic info on it. Name, age, religion, blah blah blah blah... he looks so familiar. But I swear I've never seen him before in real life.

"My human is a Jew?!" Eric screamed.

I looked at his paper. Yep he was Jewish all right. He was the red headed boy. His green hat was sitting straight on his head, concealing his messy curls.

"This guy has such a fucked up name." Kenny remarked. "His name is Leopold, but everyone calls him Butters... I feel bad for the guy."

I didn't need to look to know he got the other blonde boy.

"You should see mine." I told him.

Eric and Kenny looked at my paper, and burst into hysterical laughter.

"This guy's name is even more fucked up!" Eric gauffed.

I flipped them both the bird, and refolded the paper. I noticed King Pip was also laughing.

"Ha ha ha... what are we laughing at?"

I shook my head as the laughter died down. "Nothing."

"Alrighty then." Pip shoved us toward the door and said, "Now let's go get your suits fitted for the banquet. Black or brown?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I love writing this story so much!**

**Bye!**

**-Liv **


	3. The Banquet

**Twelve reviews for two chapters? I love all of you! Thanks! Oh one more thing...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Just the plot. **

* * *

**Review Replies: **

**MKcoffee: **_Thanks and here's the next chapter!_

**serendipityrain711: **_Thank you, and yes Chef is still one of my favorite characters to this day. And yes I laughed when I wrote that line. xD_

**nella311: **_I gave you permission so go for it and thanks! :D _

**esmtz: **_Thanks and I did! _

**CookiesWithStyle: **_It's amazing how fast I can update! XD Yep, Chef is so cool. And you'll find out one of them in this chapter! _

**Impassive Tears: **_Aww I'm glad you like it so much! I try to make them as canon as I can, and I'm glad I'm getting at least Craig's personality right ha ha. And thank you here's a virtual hug for you too! _

* * *

_I remember when_

_I remember, I remember when I lost my mind_

_There was something so pleasant about that place_

_Even your emotions had an echo in so much space, yeah_

_When you're out there_

_Without care, yeah, I was out of touch_

_But it wasn't because I didn't know enough_

_I just knew too much_

**Gnarles Barkley- Crazy **

* * *

**Kenny's POV: **

"Why the fuck do we have to wear these stupid ass suits in the first place?" Eric whined.

"Because King Pip fucking said so." Craig replied. "And we gotta listen to him because he's the fucking king."

"Shut up Craig, no one asked you."

Craig gave him the finger, and straightened his yellow tie. He was wearing an electric blue suit. Pip let us chose what color we wanted. Eric had a red suit with a turquoise tie, and I had an orange suit with a brown tie.

"Both of you put a sock in it, the banquet is gonna start any minute now, and if you embarrass me in front of the babes I'm seeing everywhere, I'll kick both your asses."

"Shut up Kinneh! No one cares about you one-night stand business."

"Eric shut up before I suffocate your annoying, whiny mouth with your own tie."

"Piss poor bastard!"

"Fat fucker!"

"AY!"

Craig shoved both his middle fingers in our faces and growled, "Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

We were quiet after that. We sat down at out little reserved table in the dining hall where the banquet was being held. We were on the left side of Pip who was sitting at the end of the table, and Chef was to his right. The other Guardians were flanked along the table. Assholes on the left. Nice guys on the right.

Then what seemed like the whole damn city flooded into the room. They sat at the table, (it was probably like 80 feet long) and Pip stood up.

"Do we have everyone here?" Pip chirped in his cheery British voice. "Oh jolly good. Now people I'd like you to meet our newest Guardians and the protectors of our saviors, Craig, Eric, and Kenny."

The citizens burst into enthusiastic applause.

I looked around at the other Guardians at the table.

I feel like there's someone missing... or two. Or three. I feel like there should be more people I recognize, but I don't really remember. It's just a blur. Well maybe-

Oooo they're serving lobster with crab cakes!

Excuse me while I stuff my face...

* * *

**Craig's POV: **

After eating a bunch of rich, stuck-up people food, King Pip brought us into his night club room.

Yes. They have a fucking night club room in the palace.

Pip dragged Eric, Kenny and I over to where Chef and the other Guardians were hanging out by the bar. They were chugging down alcohol and trying to pick up chicks... poorly. Idiots.

I could swear there were more Guardians. I know I was friends with a few nice ones, but I don't see them.

I don't even remember their names. Or their faces. But I remember that they existed.

What the hell is wrong with me?

"Where is everybody?" Eric asked randomly.

Okay how can everybody read my fucking thoughts?!

"What?" Kenny questioned.

"I feel like there are people missing."

What.

The.

FUCK?

"I know right? Wasn't there more? What do you think, Craig?"

I wasn't listening, because then all I could hear was white noise, then I was vaguely aware of seeing everything around me distorted and out of focus. It was like walking around drunk.

"Craig! Craig! CRAIG!"

"FUCKING ANSWER US CRAIG!"

I would if I could.

Then I couldn't hear them anymore. I was somewhere else. It was blurry and distorted. I've been here before. It looks like school, but I can't remember...

What's happening?

* * *

_"Craig!" Someone was calling me. "Craig!" _

_I slowly turned around. "Hey what's up?" I asked._

_There was a speeding blur running towards me. "Guess what?" _

_"What?"_

_"I got my assignment today!" Whoever it was sounded pretty excited. _

_"What's the assignment?"_

_"I have to protect a human from being kidnapped by a gang who has a vendetta against her family."_

_Oh... a Guardian job._

_"That's cool." I said, not really caring, because I just don't care at all about anything. "When are you going?"_

_"Tomorrow. I'm kinda nervous."_

_"Yeah I guess I would be too."_

_"Won't show it though right?" He chuckled. _

_I flipped him off and said, "Yeah. Have fun and don't die."_

_"Don't worry Craig, I'll do my best..."_

* * *

**Eric's POV:**

I can't believe that Pip ended the party early just because Craig had a seizure or something. Stupid asshole. What the fuck is his problem?

And he hasn't woken up for two full days. He can't be serious.

"Is he ever gonna wake up?" Kenny asked. Took the words right out of my mouth.

"I don't know." Chef replied uncertainly. "He may not ever wake up."

Pip let out a dramatic gasp. "Then we are surely doomed!"

God this guy is annoying.

"Are you sure he's not faking?" I threw out there.

"Definitely not faking." Chef said. There goes that theory. "I can sense something I wrong."

"Hey maybe he had a heart attack, and he's still unconscious." Kenny suggested.

Pretty smart thing for a poor piece of shit to say.

"Well that could be the case." Chef agreed. "Maybe we should-" He was cut off as a loud thump and a groan echoed through the room.

"Ow! Motherfucker-!"

"Craig!" Pip jumped up and helped him up. "What in heaven's name happened?"

Craig rubbed his head and asked, "Where were they?"

Pip shot him a puzzled look. "What?"

"I know there were supposed to be more guardians." Craig said to him. "Where were they?"

Pip did a double take, and said, "How did you...? Never mind. I just need to know what happened to make you realize this."

Craig plopped onto the bed and said, "I had like a memory of some kind. I was with someone and we were talking. He just got his assignment." Craig looked away, as if he was thinking. Come on I haven't got all day!

"Spit it out Craig!" I yelled.

Craig glared at me and flipped me off. "Well I didn't know who he was or what he looked like, but I remember his voice, and I remember knowing him, I just don't remember who he was."

"That makes zero sense." Kenny pointed out.

"Kinneh is right about something for once." I agreed. Kenny gave me a sideways glance that seemed to say Watch it. "How could you remember him but at the same time, not remember him?"

"You finally say something smart, and you chose to say it now?" Craig deadpanned.

"AY!"

"Hold it now children." Chef butted in. "I think Craig here has discovered his secret ability!"

"He did?"

"I did?"

"Yes. I think Craig here can see through time."

"What the hell does that mean?" Craig asked him.

"It means you can see into the future and look back into the past. But the memories of the past aren't clear yet because you only just discovered this power... right?"

"Well I did kind of see the person I'm supposed to be protecting a few times when I have dreams." Craig confessed.

He he. What a fag.

"Oh you've already developed the ability to see the visions of the future." Chef commented. "Good. You'll need this power when doing your assignment."

"Wait, does this mean Kenny and Eric have the same power too? They realized Guardians were missing too."

"Well the memories of the past can sometimes be transferred subconsciously to others close to the person able to see them. Hence why you two noticed the absences of the other Guardians."

"Do you know who was in my vision?" Craig asked.

"No because only you saw it. Do you remember what he said his mission was? Maybe I'll know if you can tell me that."

Craig looked thoughtful for a second (something he rarely does).

"Uhhh something about protecting a girl from a gang who had a vendetta against her family." Craig said.

Chef froze. "Oh no." He whispered. "Anyone but him."

"What the hell does that mean?" I demanded.

"Well boys you see here..." Pip added. "He left."

"Left?" Kenny looked beyond confused.

"He broke the ultimate oath."

"What did he do?"

Pip bit his lip and looked away. "He fell in love with a human."

In love with a human? HA HA HA. Like I would ever be that stupid.

"Not just any human." Chef added. "The one that he was assigned to protect."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not children."

"Who was he?" Craig asked.

"What?"

"I said, 'who was he?'"

"Well you see here, the boy you saw is now a Fallen Angel. They aren't evil, they just chose to perform a ritual which took away their wings. The ritual makes them able to function without them. They have their abilities, but aren't fully angels, nor are they human. They're in between."

"Why don't we remember him?" Kenny questioned.

"When an angel falls, the Guardians erase the person permanently from the minds of others to prevent sorrow and questioning."

"So you know who it is?"

"Yes but I'm bound by oath not to reveal the person's identity."

"But are we gonna get to know when we become one of those asshole Guardians?" I demanded.

"Well most likely. Guardians have access to all information. You can know if you remember to ask."

The room was silent for a while.

"What do we do now?" Craig wondered.

"There's only one thing you can do." Pip announced. "You must prepare yourselves and leave for your assignments."

* * *

**So who do you think was the guy in Craig's memory? I'll be surprised if no one guesses it. I didn't make it obvious, but I don't think it's too hard a guess. xD**

**Toodles!**

**-Liv**


	4. Welcome To South Park

**Eighteen reviews for three chapters? Omigod I LOVE YOU GUYS! You are the best, I'm super serial. **

**Review Replies:**

**serendipityrain711: **_Thanks! I'm glad you like it! And it's a good guess but no it's not Tweek. He knows Tweek from his future vision, not his memories._

**Impassible Tears: **_I love hugs so much! Ha ha. And know your not stupid. Just give it a guess! I'll give out a hint at the end of the chapter you can build off of. _

**NoahFan4Ever: **_I know right? Writing that line mad me crack up. I love writing in Craig's POV, it's friggin awesome. No, it's not Tweek, it's not a Savior. And thanks girlie, you're too awesome. :)_

**esmtz: **_It's not Stan, but good guess. And you'll see two of their reactions now. :) _

**Kyman Is Life: **_Yeah I thought it would be better if Craig, Eric, and Kenny were the angels instead. No Stan is not the Fallen Angel. Dip may be added as a side pairing idk. Same with Gregstophe. And yes the song is awesome. And I love your name! #kyman4ever_

* * *

_We live in cities you'll never see on screen_

_Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things_

_Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams_

_And you know, we're on each other's team_

_I'm kind of over getting told to throw my hands up in the air_

_So there_

_I'm kinda older than I was when I revelled without a care_

_So there_

**Lorde- Team **

* * *

**Kenny's POV: **

BOOM! The thunder crashed overhead as we stood in front of a large building. It was three stories high, and bright yellow. The sign in the front read, **SOUTH PARK HIGH. **It looked out of place in this dark and dreary storm weather.

We were in someplace called South Park, Colorado. This is where our assigned humans live. Now I've heard stories of redneck mountain towns like this, and let me just say it lives up to it's potential.

"Here we are boys!" Pip cheered. "The school you will be attending in order to protect our saviors! What do you think?"

"I think we're gonna re-live the Wizard of Oz." I remarked, glancing at the stormy sky above.

"I think I don't want to protect a Jew." Eric quipped.

"I don't care." Craig said.

"Okay children, listen now." Chef said. "We already registered you in school, and have made up some medical records in case anything goes wrong. And we have fake school IDs for you all as well."

Chef reached into his pockets, and pulled out three IDs which he handed to us. Just as he said, there are pictures of us on our seperate IDs and our basic info.

"I gave you each a fake last name as well." Chef informed us.

I looked at my ID. My name said **KENNETH MCCORMICK.**

McCormick... I like it.

"What kind of a last name is Cartman?" Eric shouted. **ERIC CARTMAN **was what his name was. I don't think it was that bad.

"Craig Tucker." Craig read off his. "Huh not terrible."

"Okay now children." Chef continued. "Pip and I rented a house in town, and that's where we'll all be staying in the meanwhile. Oh and if anyone asks, I'm a friend of all your parents and I became your legal guardian."

"What about him?" I pointed behind me where Pip was chasing around a butterfly. Weirdo.

"Oh if anyone asks, he's your cousin."

British boy is my cousin. Fuckin' great.

"If you guys need anything, give us a call. Pip programmed our numbers into yor cell phones last night." He went back to the car he had rented earlier. "Pip! Let's go!"

"Oh splendid!" Pip bounced merrily across the lawn to the car. "Well let's head home and-" He halted to a stop in front of us. "Oh dear. You can't go to human school dressed like that!"

We looked down at ourselves. We were wearing our white St. Gabriel High uniforms.

"Here let me fix this with my secret ability!" Pip can swap out items for different ones. It's pretty useful.

Pip snapped his fingers, and then we were dressed in our weekend attire. Craig in his blue chullo and hoodie, Eric in his turquoise hat and red jacket, and me in my brown pants and orange parka. "Oh goody! That's better!" Pip skipped away. "Have fun at school boys!"

This is gonna be a long day.

After getting situation with Principal Victoria, we had to walk to our class. We had heard a few apologies from kids because apparently the eleventh grade teacher is a perv, a drunkie, and a lunatic.

Eh, I've seen worse.

Besides, how bad could it be?

* * *

"Class, I'd like you to meet the new kids, Craig, Eric, and Kenny." Our new teacher, Mr. Garrison announced in a monotone voice. "Take a seat boys."

My eyes scanned the room, looking for an available seat. Then I spotted one, right next to my little blonde human.

_Bingo._

I swiped that seat straight away, leaving Eric to sit in front of a boy in a red poof ball hat, and Craig to sit in the back next to someone I couldn't quite see...

The blonde boy (Butters I think his name was) turned to me and said, "Well howdy new kid."

"Sup?" I said back to him.

"My name is Butters." Yep I was right. "What about you?"

"Kenny. Kenny..." What was my last name again? "McCormick." That's it. "Kenny McCormick."

"Nice to meet you Kenny! You seem like a nice guy, we should be friends!"

If I gotta protect him, then why not?

"Sure."

"Oh thank you! A friend!"

Butters kinda reminds me of Pip. Guess we aren't that different from humans.

"Okay kids, today were going to-" Mr. Garrison was cut off when his cell phone buzzed loudly. He picked it up, and said, "Oh shit! Kids do whatever the fuck you want, I'm gonna hit up the Tweak's coffee shop, they're having a sale on meth!" He flung open the door, and dashed down the hallway.

"My parents are meth heads?!" A panicked voice squeaked. "OH JESUS NO!"

I turned to see who it was.

Tweek. Craig's human.

Oh boy. I bet he's gonna have _a lot _of fun with him.

* * *

**Craig's POV: **

"My parents are meth heads?!" Tweek shrieked beside me. "OH JESUS NO!"

I have to protect a spaz. Fuckin' great.

"Mind not yelling in my ear?" I asked him.

"AUGH! I'm sorry!" Tweek grabbed his hair, and yanked. Tweek's eye twitched, and he asked, "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Craig Tucker." I responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh- ngh- nice to meet you. I'm- ack!- Tweek!"

Yeah I know.

"Where are you from?" Tweek asked me.

"Oh um..." Shit we never covered this. "Pasadena?"

"Oh, what's California like?" Wow he actually bought it.

"Oh um, it's hot, and has lots of crime."

"Oh that's what I've always heard. At least you don't have gnomes- arg!- that steal your underwear!"

Wow this guy is nuts.

"Why did you move here?" Tweek asked.

"Well me and two of my friends moved here because our parents died, and our legal guardian lives here."

"How did they die?"

"Um, they died in a fire that started in our house. Only I survived."

"AUGH! I'm sorry Craig!"

"Yeah me too."

Huh, I'm a better actor than I thought.

* * *

**Okay so far no one correctly guessed who the Fallen Angel in Craig's memory was. I can tell you, it's NOT a main character, and is NOT a Savior. Any more guesses as to how it was? Anyone who guessed correctly gets a spoiler/sneak peek (whatever you want to call it)! **

**Have a great rest day/afternoon/evening!**

**-Liv**


	5. Birthmarks & Tattoos

***Gasps* Two chapters in one day?! I'm updating so fast it's unbelievable. You guys are my inspiration and motivation and I love all of you! **

**Thanks for 25 reviews for 4 chapters! I love every single one of you! Now line up! *Gives virtual hugs* **

**Review Replies: **

**Impassive Tears: **_Yep I thought Bunny would be a friendship thing from the start, and Creek would be more of an acquaintance thing xD. And no there not correct, but one was pretty damn close, and I have plans for Kevin for later. But you already know that ;)_

**serendipityrain711: **_Yeah Cartman is awesome, and yes writing their reactions was fun. Don't worry, just take a guess, I already narrowed a few suggestions down, so try if you wanna. No pressure! :)_

**TheBloodyAssassain: **_Ooooo I'll listen to the acoustic one later, and no it isn't one of them. Although Christophe might appear later. _

**Kyman Is Life: **_They're my OTP too! Lol. And we'll see if you're right..._

**NoahFan4Ever: **_Aww thanks you're too awesome! And it's okay, I don't expect you to know! :)_

**symphknot: **_Thanks! :D _

**nella311: **_Don't worry, there will be plenty of Creek coming up! _

* * *

_To admit that I'm wrong_

_And then change my mind_

_Sorry but I have to move on_

_And leave you behind_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment_

_I realize, nothing's broken_

_No need to worry 'bout everything I've done_

_Live every second like it was my last one_

_Don't look back at a new direction_

_I loved you once, needed protection_

_You're still a part of everything I do_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

**Jordin Sparks- Tattoo**

* * *

**Kyle's POV:**

"Hey fellas!"

I looked up from my lunch to see Butters jogging to our table with Tweek and the three new kids trailing behind him. "We brought the new kids with us! This is Kenny, Craig, and Eric."

The blonde boy- Kenny- plopped down on the opposite side of the table. Butters didn't hesitate to scoot in beside him, and start chattering away. Kenny didn't seem to mind too much.

Craig sat down with a bored expression, and Tweek slid in close to him. He didn't seem to care. He just sat there and ate as Tweek told him crazy stories about underpants gnomes. It's funny that I've never seen them, yet he talks about them all the time.

Eric sat down next to me and began devouring his food. That explains why he's overweight. He eats too much.

"Fatass much?" My best friend, Stan Marsh, commented on the other side of me, rolling his eyes.

"AY!" Eric snapped. "I'm not fat! I'm big-boned! And it's better than being a stupid tree-hugging hippie!"

Tree-hugging hippie? Okay, Stan may or many not have gone and sunk a bunch of Japanese ships so he could save the marine life, but he's not a hippie.

"Are you gonna eat your brownie, Jew?" Eric asked me.

"Um no." I replied. Eric swiped the brownie off the tray, and shoved in his mouth. Wow, does this guy ever stop? "Who told you I was Jewish?"

"The little blonde fag told me." Eric told me, pointing a finger in Butters's direction.

"Don't call Butters a fag, fatass." I snapped at him.

"Whatever, you stupid Jew." He glared at me with slit-like eyes.

What a douche.

Stan seemed to agree. "This guy's a total asshole." He whispered.

"I know right?" I agreed, also whispering. I didn't want to start shit with Eric, so I tried to whisper as softly as possible. "How can Kenny and Craig put up with him?"

Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned my head, and saw Kenny leaning across the table. "Don't mind him." He told me. "Eric doesn't like anyone. Just try and ignore him."

I nodded in response, and Kenny went back to talking to Butters.

"Hey Kahl?" Oh great, he's already making fun of my name. "You gonna drink that soda?"

I thrust the soda at him, and he sucks it down.

"Thanks Jew."

It's kinda funny that I already hate this guy.

I turned my head to glare at him, but stop when something catches my eye.

Right below the edge of his jawline, was a birthmark of a left angel wing.

My eyes went wide as I yanked up my sleeve, and looked at the back of my wrist.

Our birthmarks...

They're identical!

* * *

**Pip's POV: **

Today was splendid! Chef and I went to the park, where Chef hit on a bunch of fine young woman there, and I chased around some butterflies, catching a few in a jar. They're absolutely magnificent!

After that we went back to our house where Chef attempted to make some lunch, and I went to immerse in the wonderful world of proper hygiene.

Also known as, showering!

After having a glorious shower, I put on my usual attire, with a pair of worn-out pants I've had since my assignment.

Which in fact, was right here in South Park.

Ahhh, my assignment. It brings up so many memories. Both pleasant and terrible.

I saw something fall out of my pants pocket, and fall to the floor. Oh what is this? A picture?

I picked pup the photo.

Oh dear...

It's of me and Damien. We were standing on a ledge overlooking Stark's Pond. I'm smiling, and not wearing my hat like I usually am, my blonde hair a bit touseled from the wind. Damien had his arm around me, a pleased smug yet pleased smirk plastered across his face.

A tear escaped one of my icy blue eyes, and slid down my cheek.

Oh Damien. How I miss you.

Being in this town, it reminds me of him. Everything I see reminds me of him. Of what we had.

Yes it's true.

I, King Pip, broke the ultimate oath.

I fell in love with Damien Thorn, the son of Satan.

The feels I had for him were mutual, yet despite this fact, I knew we could never be truly together. I could have done the ritual, and got it over with, so we could be together, but Damien convinced me that even if I did, the other Fallen Angels would certainly kill him because he was Satan's son. So I became Angel King, and he became the Prince of Darkness.

I'd done so many things with him that I'd never pictured myself doing beforehand. Before he found out I was his Guardian, he took me on so many thrilling adventures. Skydiving, swimming with sharks, attending human parties. We even shared mutual feelings before he found out my true identity. To him, I was just Pip Pirrup, the blonde, cheerful, British boy he felt the same way about. He even took me somewhere as a surprise around Christmas time.

He took me to a tattoo shop. I was pretty excited because I'd never actually been to one (unlike a lot of angels I know). I asked Damien what I should get, and he said he had another surprise. Damien talked to one of the tattoo guys he was friends with, and then he got to work.

The tattoo was splendid when it was finished! I loved it because it made me happy yet it brought me so much sorrow in the long run.

I pulled up the sleeve, and allowed another tear to slip down my face as I looked at the tattoo on my upper arm at the edge of my shoulder.

It was a black heart with an arrow shot threw it with a few black blood drops hanging onto the bottom edges. Inside the heart, in bold red fancy writing were the two words that would forever haunt me.

**PIP THORN **

* * *

**A/N: Awwww, I feel bad for Pip I wanna give him lots of hugs! Anyway, there were two people who guessed who the Fallen Angel was correctly. For those of you who didn't get a PM telling you you were right... keep guessing1 If you want. And the people who did, you know who you are ;)  
**

**Ta ta for now! **


	6. All These Familiar Faces

**30 REVIEWS?! *Faints* I love you guys as much as I love South Park! *Hugs all my readers, reviewers, followers, etc.* **

**Review Replies: **

**esmtz: **_Thanks! Actually, Pip is one of my favorite characters. Yeah I know it's sad, and I have plans for him later, so keep an eye out. ;) Thank you! I try to be accurate with how I portray the characters. I love writing Pip and Tweek because they're awesome. Yeah I miss Pip too._

**Denny Hamato: **_Thank you. It's a great song right? And no it's not him, but it's a good guess. _

**Impassive Tears: **_Yes they all have them. I mentioned it in chapter 2 I think. Yes it's cute but tragic oh the fluffiness... Oh god it's a perfect song! I know that's why I picked it! _

**Kyman Is Life: **_I know... I feel evil for doing that, but it'll get better I pwomise! :) Yes they all have birthmarks, but they form a symbol when put together. _

**serendipityrain711: **_Hugs make everything better! Mostly. XD I know the tattoo part made me tear up! Yep it's hate at first sight lol. Oh and no it isn't him. _

* * *

_It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face_

_I've been everywhere and back trying to replace_

_Everything that I had 'til my feet went numb_

_Praying like a fool that's been on the run_

_Heart's still beating but it's not working_

_It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring_

_I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing_

_Yeah, my heart is numb_

_But with you_

_I feel again_

_Yeah, with you_

_I can feel again_

**OneRepublic- Feel Again **

* * *

**Craig's POV: **

_"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow." I said. _

_"Neither can I." He agreed. "I feel like it was just yesterday that we were learning about all the different kinds of assignments, and now I'm going on mine."_

_"Just don't get killed okay?" _

_He chuckled and said, "Don't worry I won't I'll be back in a matter of weeks, maybe a month. Try not to be too boring without me."_

_I flipped him off, and said, "Don't get your hopes up."_

_He chuckled again. "Alright but try not to kill Eric while I'm gone."_

_"I'll do my best... or not. I don't care."_

_He laughed again. "Yeah I know you don't..."_

* * *

I peeled my eyes open. I was in my bedroom in my human house. Another memory. It was the same guy I could tell. Definitely the same voice.

But who was it?

I laid my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes.

Maybe I'll be able to find out who this guy is.

* * *

_The forest was dark, it was cold. I didn't know what I was doing, or where I was going, but I was sure it was important enough for me to care. _

_I walked along a path until I came across a pond. Out of the pond rose a figure. I couldn't tell who it was. _

_"Oh good you're here." He said. "I was beginning to think you chickened out."_

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I shot bolt upright in the bed at the sound. It was... the alarm clock?

I stuck up my middle finger at the inanimate object, and turned it off.

So much for that lost memory...

Or was it a vision?

I don't even know anymore.

"Oh Craig! Rise and shine!" I could hear Pip's cheery and British voice from downstairs. "Otherwise you'll be late for school!"

Great. Now he sounds like my mother.

* * *

**Tweek's POV: **

"Have a good day at school, Tweek!" Mom called to me as I was leaving.

"Gah! By mom!" I called back.

"Don't get in trouble!"

"AUGH!"

I managed to catch the bus before it left without me like it usually did. I sat in an empty seat in the back.

I sat there for a little while as the bus drove down the road, and then we halted to a stop.

Funny, I don't remember ever stopping here.

"Is this seat taken?"

I looked at the person standing in the aisle in front of me. It was Craig.

"GAH! No it isn't!" I told him.

Craig slid into the seat beside me.

"How was your night- ngh- Craig?" I asked him, trying to make conversation. I actually liked Craig a lot. "What did you do?"

"Oh um good." He said back to me. "I just watched Red Racer and tried to ignore Kenny and Eric bickering. What about you?"

"Oh nothing. Ack! I just watched Terrence and Phillip and tried to hide from the- arg!- underpants gnomes. Now I'm missing all my underwear! What if they- gah!- take the only pair I have left? Then I won't have any more! OH JESUS NO!"

Before I knew what I was doing, I had thrown my arms around Craig's waist, burying my head into his shoulder, shaking in fear.

Oh no, now Craig is gonna hate me. I don't want him to hate me!

But instead of pushing me away and calling me a freak like people usually do, Craig awkwardly patted my hair and said, "Um there, there Tweekers. I'm sure they won't leave you underwear-less."

Tweekers?

He gave me a nickname. He must like me!

Finally someone who doesn't think I'm some sort of freak!

At least for now.

* * *

**?'s POV: **

I watched as the puzzled look on his face turned into one of amusement with a slight smile tugging at his lips. He gently patted Tweek's head and said something I couldn't quite make out.

I can't believe it. I can't believe it's him.

It shocked me to see him, Kenny, and Eric walk into class yesterday. I didn't think their assignments would be here. I mean not a lot happens in this white trash town. I haven't been here all that long, but you don't need to live here all your life to get the jist of what goes down here.

Well then why are they here?

Buzz.

I pulled my phone out my pocket. My friend Kevin had texted me.

**Do you see what I see? -Kevin**

Oh he recognizes them too. Good.

**If you mean I see Craig, Kenny, and Eric, then yes. -Me**

**Oh great I'm not crazy lol. Do you think they recognize us? -Kevin **

**No one recognizes a Fallen Angel, Kev. -Me **

**Right. What do you think they're doing? -Kevin**

**I have no idea. -Me**

I glanced over at Craig again, he still had that sort-of smile and amused expression on his face.

**But I'm gonna find out what. -Me**

* * *

**A/N: And done! So the mystery POV was obviously the Fallen Angel from his memories. What do you think Kevin has to do with this? Oh and another person guessed the Fallen Angel's identity, which will be revealed soon enough! **

**See ya! **

**-Liv **


	7. The Call

**37 reviews! *Does happy dance* Yay! I love you all so much! **

**Review Replies: **

**serendipityrain711: **_I know! I love the song soooo much! Yes Tweek definitely likes Craig, and Craig just doesn't realize his feelings yet! No it's not Damien although it's a very good idea. And I have plans for Damien later ;) _

**Kyman Is Life: **_I know I love Creek! :) Don't worry Dip will be okay I'm cereal. xD YESH IT'S ADORBS! _

**NoahFan4Ever: **_Yep did it just for you girlie! Yes the birthmarks are identical. I know it's so bittersweet and cute. Yeaaaaah I didn't notice the typo until after I posted it :/ I was all like, "Ahhhh shit." Ha ha. _

**Impassive Tears: **_Creek is so adorable! :DD Thank you! *Returns bear hug likewise* Yep it's definitely one of those pairings although you'll find out later ;)_

**nella311: **_Yep I know you know xD_

**Whealangel: **_Thank you I'm glad it's original! And yes, they're three of my fav pairings! And you'll find out soon enough! _

* * *

_Can call all you want but there's no one home_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Out in the club_

_And I'm sipping that bubb_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Call all you want, but there's no one home_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Out in the club_

_And I'm sipping that bubb_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

**Lady Gaga- Telephone **

* * *

**Craig's POV:**

"Do you think they-ngh- sell extra packs of underwear at-ack!- Wal-Mart?" Tweek asked.

"Tweek every store that sells clothes sells extra underwear." I explained to him.

"Oh thanks- arg!- Craig!"

"Uh your welcome?" I'm not the best at manners, but I try to make an extra effort because I actually like Tweek. As a friend ya know?

"AUGH! Did you understand anything Mr. Garrison was trying to tell us?"

"Honestly, it was some 'poor me' story about him getting rejected by his apparent former butt buddy because he's married."

"Gah! Oh we get those stories all the time."

"I think it's creepy that he goes after married men." I remarked.

"Oh yeah. That- ngh- makes sense."

_BUZZZZZZ. _

I pulled my vibrating cell phone out of my pocket. I was getting a call. The caller ID said **PRIVATE CALLER. **

"Ack! Who is it?" Tweek asked me.

"I don't know." I replied as the call was dropped and a message popped up on the screen saying **NEW VOICE MAIL ARRIVED. **

"Oh okay." Tweek stood up. "I'll be right back."

As Tweek was throwing his trash away, I turned down the volume, and pressed play on the voice mail.

_Hello Craig. Yes we know who you are. _

My breath caught in my throat. It was the voice from my memories!

_You may not remember me, but I remember you. We were friends once. Just a little while ago, I received not only an assignment, but before I left, a double assignment. I had to protect two people. We know what you, Kenny, and Eric are doing. Yes we know them too. We will give you all the answers you seek, but only if you can find the lake. _

_End of message. _

The lake. From my dream.

It was a vision!

I wonder who the hell this guy is.

Is it just me or is the room spinning?

I didn't have much time to think about it because before I knew it, the phone clattered to the floor.

And I went down with it.

* * *

**Kenny's POV: **

"I got some apples loo loo..."

I chuckled as Butters and I walked down the hallway. Butters asked me to come with him to his locker because he was apparently lonely and needed a friend to talk too.

"Kenny! Butters!"

The two of us turned around. Tweek was racing down the hall towards us.

"What is it, Tweek?" Butters asked him.

"Craig- arg!- passed out in the cafeteria!" Tweek yelled. "I'm really- gah!- worried about him."

"Where is he?" I questioned.

"He's in the- ngh- nurse's office."

"Let's go see him." Butters suggested.

I shrugged. "Okay. Let's go."

"AUGH!"

Tweek led us to the nurse's office where Craig was laying on the cot. Kyle and Eric were sitting on chairs nearby, bickering as usual.

"Stupid Jew!"

"Fatass!"

They were all up in each other's faces, and _really _close. Their glares never wavered, and they just stared at each other.

God the sexual tension they give off is almost overbearing.

"Why don't you guys just kiss already?" I teased them.

They snapped out of it and said at the same time, "Shut up Kenny!"

"CRAIG!" Tweek bolted over to the bed. "Jesus Christ! Don't die on me! You're the only one who doesn't think I'm a freak!" Tweek tugged at his spiky blonde hair.

Something warm slipped into my hand. I looked down and saw Butters had put his hand into mine.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Butters asked me, his eyes looking up at me like an innocent child might look up at a parent.

"Probably." I reassured him. "He passed out, he didn't have a seizure."

Butters just continued to stare at me with those big, blue eyes. I didn't really mind him looking at me like that. It was kind of... cute. His hand was really warm too. It was very comforting.

"ARGH!"

The unexpected yell startled all of us. Butters let out a loud yelp, and Kyle pounced right into Eric arms. Eric was startled too apparently, because he made no move to yell at him or push him away, if anything he just held him closer.

"Craig you're alive!" Tweek jumped up. He threw his arms around Craig's neck, burying his face into his shoulder.

"Hooray he's alive!" Butters threw our still linked hands into the air.

"Aw I wanted him to waste away." I teased with a smirk on my face.

Craig just flipped me the bird and I laughed.

And that's when I heard it.

"Why is fatass holding me?"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Bunny moments with a side of Creek and Kyman. I did it because I love you all. Obviously the Fallen Angel was the person who called Craig so yeah that'll be fun. xD This story is just starting to heat up! **

**Adios!**

**-Liv **


	8. Scars

**43 reviews yay! Okay everyone here you go! *Gives out virtual cupcakes* **

**Review Replies: **

**serendipityrain711: **_Yesh a very cute chapter indeed! Yes the Bunny and Kyman moments were adorbs. Oh definitely YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT BOY! _

**iloveyoulikeseriously: **_Thank you! Updated! _

**esmtz: **_Yes that was hilarious! Yes I loved all the Bunny cuteness in this chapter :) _

**Impassive Tears: **_Yes he is, and no it isn't because Fallen Angels have their own rules ;) Yep it's heatin' up! _

**Kyman Is Life: **_Ooooo rainbows! Hope you come back tho. XD Yes the fluffiness is almost too much! :D _

**nella311: **_Yes he did, and you'll see. _

* * *

_Did I say something stupid?_

_There goes one more mistake_

_Do I bore you with my problems?_

_Is that why you turn away?_

_Do you know how hard I've tried_

_To become what you want me to be_

_Take me, this is all that I've got_

_This is all that I'm not, all that I'll ever be_

_I've got flaws, I've got faults_

_Keep searching for your perfect heart_

_It doesn't matter who you are_

_We all have our scars, we all have our scars_

**Allison Iraheta- Scars **

* * *

**Kenny's POV: **

"Gee, today sure was interesting!" Butters commented as I walked him home. Ever since earlier, he's felt the need to hold my hand wherever we go. I didn't mind though. My parents never really cared enough to show me any kind of attention, so I didn't really mind.

"I'll say." I agreed. "With Craig's little fainting spell, and Kyle and Cartman's growing sexual tension, and Tweek's apparent obsession with Craig, it's been very hectic."

"Yeah it has! Oh! Stan invited me, Kyle, and Tweek to a party the football players are having tonight. Do you, Craig, and Eric want to come?"

"Oh sure Butters."

"Oh whoopie!"

Butters stopped in front of a house abruptly, and said, "Well this is the place Ken." Butters led me up to the steps. "I gotta get inside."

"Wait." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Will your parents mind if we hung out a little longer?"

"No you don't understand." Butters said in a panicked voice. "I have to go in or-"

"BUTTERS GET YOUR ASS IN THIS HOUSE NOW!" A voice from inside the house screamed.

"Oh hamburgers." Butters's eyes widened. "I gotta go Kenny, I'll see you later!" He bolted inside the house before I could get another word in.

That was... odd.

Why did he sound so panicked?

And why did he seem so afraid of his dad?

* * *

**Butters's POV: **

"GOD DAMMIT BUTTERS WHY CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" Dad screamed at me.

"I-I'm really sorry Dad." I apologized meekly. "I didn't m-mean to."

I had made a mess in the kitchen while I was making breakfast, and forgot to clean up because I was going to be late.

"That's not the point!" Dad grabbed the front of my shirt, and pulled on my collar. "What did I tell you about cleaning up after yourself?!"

"I'm sorry, I was just-"

I was cut off as Dad backhanded me. "Did I fucking ask for excuses?!" He screamed.

"N-No sir."

Dad threw me on the ground. I landed square on my stomach, and my face collided with the floor, and I heard a loud cracking noise. My nose was broken.

"I'm going out. This mess better be cleaned up before I get back or else." Dad turned and stormed away, slamming the front door behind him. I could hear the car speeding away.

I steadied myself on my shaking legs, and cleaned up the mess.

After I did, I dragged myself upstairs to the bathroom. I removed my shirt, looking down at my torso. It was covered in bruises and scars. All from him. Ever since mom died when I was twelve, all Dad does is get wasted, and beat me if I do the slightest thing wrong. It seriously gets hard sometimes.

"Butters?"

"Son of a biscuit!" I yelled and jumped. I saw Kenny standing in the doorway with a horrified look on his face.

"Kenny?" I said. "Why are you here?"

"I heard screaming, and hid in the bushes because I got worried." Kenny explained, walking into the room, and standing in front of me. "Who did this to you?"

"Uh um, no one!"

Kenny griped my shoulders, and repeated, "Who. Did. This. To. You?"

"My dad." I whispered.

"My god Butters... why didn't you tell anyone about this?"

"Dad says if I tell anyone, I'll get taken away somewhere worse."

"Bull shit Butters! Anywhere would be better than here! Your dad is abusive!"

"No, he's just trying to make me a better person."

"No he's not!" Kenny screamed, staring me dead in my eyes. "He's _hurting _you!"

"It's-it's all my f-fault." I sobbed.

"No no no no. This is _not _your fault! It's his. It's not right that he hurts you for no reason!" Kenny squeezed his eyes shut.

Were those _tears_ in his eyes?

I could feel tears stinging at my eyes too, and I collapsed into Kenny's arms, breaking out in sobs.

"I'm so sorry Kenny." I bawled.

"Shhhh." Kenny cooed, gently stroking my back with his hand. "It's not your fault. You didn't ask for this."

"Kenny?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. No one has ever cared this much about me."

"No problem. It just hurts me that you're treated so poorly."

"It's like you were meant to find out and help me. Like my knight in shining armor."

"Well consider me... your guardian angel."

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo angsty and fluffy at the same time. Bunny love! :D I kinda poured out my angst into it because I've had a lot of anger built up for some reason. Thanks for all the support you guys make me happy and less angry. :) **

**See ya! **

**-Liv **


	9. Party Like A Human

***Shoots confetti and balloons* 50 reviews! Hallelujah! Thank you guys so much!**

**IMPORTANT A/N BELOW! I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU READ IT! **

**Review Replies: **

**nella311: **_I meant to give people feels. I got lots writing it. _

**serendipityrain711: **_I know! I was on the verge of tears writing it. Yes I love that line and yes Bunny fluffiness! _

**esmtz: **_Yes I thought it would make sense! Poor Butters at least his Guardian is here! _

**iloveyoulikeseriously: **_Yes Bunny love! :D _

**Impassive Tears: **_I know poor guy I feel terrible :( But I'm glad you thought it was believable. Oh you know shit's gonna go down at the party ;) _

**TheBloodyAssassian: **_Yes sad but adorable. In a few chapters you'll find out! _

**Kyman Is Life: **_I know poor Butters. Yes the ending is so cute and very ironic xD _

**WARNING! LIMES AHEAD! I REPEAT, LIMES AHEAD! **

* * *

_When my time is over, lying in my grave_

_Written on my tombstone, I want it to say,_

_"This man was a legend, a legend of his time._

_When he was at a party, the party never died."_

_Hey, everybody's got a dream so what do you say_

_Are we making history?_

_May our hearts be full like our drinks tonight_

_May we sing and dance 'til we lose our minds_

_We are only young if we seize the night_

_Tonight we own the night_

_Tonight we own the night_

**The Wanted- We Own The Night **

* * *

**Craig's POV: **

"Hey move your fatass over! You're gonna crush me!"

"That's better than having to sit next to an annoying Jew the whole ride!"

I flipped them both the bird from the front seat. "Just fuck each other already."

Kyle and Eric's faces both flushed bright red.

"Fuck off Craig!" They yelled in unison.

I jumped flipped them off again. I felt bad that Stan had to sit next to them.

Kyle, Eric, Stan, Kenny, Butters, Tweek and I were in Chef's car that we stole- uh I mean borrowed. Kenny was driving, and I was sitting in the passenger seat. Kyle, Eric, and Stan were in the middle, and Butters and Tweek were in the very back.

"Are we going the right way, Stan?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. Wait, stop here."

Kenny stopped the car abruptly. We were in front of a tall, dark gray, three-story building. There was music blaring from inside, and cars parked up and down the street.

"We're here." Stan announced as we exited the car. "I gotta warn you, these parties can get very wild."

"I can handle wild." Kenny proudly proclaimed.

"No one needed to know that, Kinneh." Eric snapped.

"Listen to Eric." I agreed. "He's finally saying something that makes sense.

"AY! Piss off Craig."

I stuck up the finger at him and said, "Go plow Kyle and leave me alone."

"Sick dude!" Kyle said.

"You know you want it." Kenny teased him.

"Okay let's go inside before I throw up." Stan suggested, walking up to the porch, Kenny, Butters, Eric, and Kyle trailing behind him.

Before I could take one step, I felt something wrap around my waist.

I looked down and saw that Tweek had put his arms around my torso, his face resting on my shoulder.

"Tweek what are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm scared." Tweek responded. "I've never- ack!- been to a party before. What if I- arg!- get raped?"

I rested my arms gently around Tweek and said, "You aren't gonna get raped, Tweekers. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Tweek stared up at me with his big, deep blue eyes. "Really Craig?"

I nodded. "Yeah sure."

Tweek giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

He smiled at me and said, "AUGH! You look cute when your face is all pink like that."

* * *

**Kyle's POV: **

Woah... Stan was right. Parties are fun! I didn't really relish the idea of partying at first, but then I had a drink- or two or three- and now I'm fine!

I'm not even fighting with Eric! I just talked to him for a while. Turns out he inadvertently killed his dad, and his mom is a crack whore. I actually kinda feel sorry for him. I told him about me too. I told him my dad is a lawyer, and my brother is Canadian.

He also called my mom a bitch a few times, and slurred out some yo mama jokes, and the next thing I knew, we were wrestling each other on the couch. But soon enough, fatass had me pinned down.

"Errrric." I groaned. "Let me up!"

"Not a chance Jew!" Eric said, getting very close to my face.

"Um Eric?" I whispered. "What are you doing?" Then I felt something. Is that...? Oh shit.

"Well someone surely enjoys this." Eric commented, glancing down at my erection. "Now how can we fix this? Hmmm?" He smirked in a way at me that just made me harder.

"Eric-"

"Shh." Eric put his finger in front of my lips. "Just trust me."

"But-"

I was silenced again. This time by Eric's lips. I don't know if it was the alcohol or the sudden lust burning inside me, but instead of stopping him, I kissed back.

Eric's tongue prodded at my mouth. I kept closed, not wanting to give in so easily. He squeezed my ass in retaliation, and I yelped at the sudden action. He took the opportunity, and his tongue dove into my mouth, exploring every cavern and traveling along the roof of my mouth.

I let out a very audible moan. I don't know why he was doing this or why I was enjoying it so much.

Eric removed his mouth from mine, causing me to whimper in protest. Eric kissed my chin and down my face then up and down my neck. Another loud moan escaped my mouth as Eric reached my collarbone and began biting and sucking on my flesh. No doubt there was gonna be a bruise there soon.

Eric practically ripped my jacket off my body, throwing it down onto the floor. His hands moved under my shirt, rubbing my sides. He moved away from the big purple bruise on my neck, and shoved his tongue into my mouth again. I moaned into Eric's mouth as he gripped my sides, and began to grind against my erection. I could feel him getting hard too.

I reached up, and began to unbutton his jacket when the sudden voice caught me off guard.

_Kenny's _voice.

"Oh shit, Craig's gonna love this!"

McCormick's a dead man.

* * *

**A/N: So how about that lime, huh? Did I do it too terribly. I hope not. **

**So I wanna ask you guys something. **

**How would you guys feel about a lemon next chapter? I asked three of my friends (nella311, Impassive Tears, and serendipityrain711) and they all said I should do it. I've never written a lemon, and I'm super nervous about writing one. What do you guys think? Lemon or no lemon? **

**Hope you guys liked the lime and leave your lemon opinions! **

**-Liv**


	10. I'll Make You Remember This

**The moment you've all been waiting for! The rating's going up because there's a lemon in this chapter! I hope it's not horrible :/**

**Review Replies: **

**serendipityrain711: **_Yeah those lines were hilarious! i'm glad you like my lime, hope you like the lemon xD_

**nella311: **_Here you go!_

**esmtz: **_Yeah totally. YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT BOIII! Creek is adorbs :D and yeah they're all already close. _

**Impassive Tears: **_Yesh Creek is so cute! Kyman is so hot too! Yes Kenny is such a cockblock! But that's why I love him! XD Thank you and you'll see ;) _

**iloveyoulikeseriously: **_Kyman rocks! Thank you! _

**CookiesWithStyle: **_Don't worry, you'll find out soon. Lemons... delicious lemons..._

**WARNING! LEMONS AHEAD! I REPEAT LEMONLY GOODNESS AHEAD! TURN BACK NOW IF YOU NO LIKEY! **

* * *

_I'll come pick you up_

_(I know you wanna) _

_Disappear with us_

_(we're going under)_

_Underneath your love_

_(make a dirty mess)_

_I'll make you remember this _

_We're gonna party like it's prom night_

_(oh woah)_

_We're gonna fuck like it's our first time_

_(oh woah)_

_We're gonna party like it's prom night_

_(oh woah)_

_I just wanna sweat it out_

_On my clothes and in your mouth,yeah_

**Jeffree Star- Prom Night **

* * *

**Kenny's POV: **

"KENNY YOU PISS POOR BASTARD! YOU ARE GONNA GET IT!" Eric screamed at me, him and Kyle chasing me through the house because I filmed their little "scene." Now they're all pissed off.

"Howdy Kenny, where are you going?" Butters suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Be quiet and get into the closet!" I ordered, shoving him into a nearby closet, and walking in after him.

"Ken why are we in here?" Butters asked me.

"Shhh." I hushed him. "Listen."

"Where the fuck did he go?" Kyle demanded on the other side of the door.

"I don't know but when we find him, I'm gonna fuck him up!" Eric growled.

"Yeah so am I, just don't get so close to me."

"Why the fuck not Jew?"

"You just all but fucked me on that couch!"

"Oh don't pretend you didn't like it you stupid Jew slut!"

"You're probably right!"

What the hell?

I heard someone stomping away and then Eric said, "What the fuck?"

"I knew it." I said to Butters.

"Well gee, I guess you did!" Butters agreed.

"Kinneh? Butters? Are you inside the closet?!"

"Oh hamburgers."

* * *

**Tweek's POV: **

"CRAIG! CRAIG!" I screamed. "Where did you go?!"

A little while ago, Craig told me he was going to the bathroom, and never came back. Now I'm looking fo him, and I've got no one to protect me! I don't wanna get raped! OH JESUS NO!

After wandering around for a little, I finally bumped into a very wasted Craig.

"Gah! Craig! Where have you been?" I demanded.

"Sorry Tweekie." Craig said, pulled me close to him and curled his arm around my shoulders. "I got a bit sidetracked because Kenny payed me twenty bucks to chug down a whole bottle of Jack Daniels, maybe two."

"But I got really- ngh- scared! I could have gotten raped!" I yelled. "I don't want- ack!- someone to take my innocence away by force! I- arg!- want someone to trust to have it!"

Craig's face lit up in a half-smile, and he asked, "Do you trust me?"

"AUGH! Yes I do."

"So would you give it to me?"

The question caught me off guard. I don't know if he really meant it, but I found myself agreeing.

"Um...gah! Yeah I do..."

Craig's arms snaked around my waist, and he said, "Then let me have it. Then you won't have to lose if it you do ever get raped."

I nodded, putting my arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"No." He moved his face closer to mine. "It's my pleasure." He leaned closer and gently connected our lips.

My eyes closed slowly, and I moved my lips in sync with his. But it wasn't enough.

I wanted more.

I pushed my hands underneath his chullo, and grabbed onto his hair. Craig smirked against my lips, and broke past the barrier, shoving his tongue into my mouth.

I moaned loudly as Craig undid the buttons on my poorly buttoned shirt, and ran his hands along my skinny torso.

Craig pulled away. "Wait." He told me. "We can't do this here." Then he swept me up into his arms. "That's why we're going up."

"Ngh- Craig!" I squealed. "Put me down!"

He didn't respond, instead he walked up the stairway, and into a spare bedroom.

Craig layed me on the bed gently, and closed the door and locked it. Then he pulled me off the bed, and whispered into my ear. "Now we can continue." He kissed the shell of my ear, and bit gently on the ear lobe.

I moaned again, yanking off his chullo, and twisting my hands into his ebony hair. Craig's tongue invaded my mouth once again as he nearly ripped my unbuttoned shirt off of my body. One of my hands caressed my back, and the other twisted one of my nipples.

"Craig..." I moaned, moving my hands down, and tugging at his blue hoodie.

Craig pulled away, and pulled his hoodie over his head, bringing his white tee shirt along with it.

Wow he's so built...

Craig tackled me to the bed, kissing from my forehead, all the way down to my neck. He glanced up at me, and then planted wet, slobbery kisses down my neck, causing me to moan some more. Craig nipped and sucked at the nape of my neck causing me to moan out his name in pleasure.

Craig kissed the spot he had been working on, (there was most likely a bruise) and kissed down to my chest, where he began to bite and nip at one of my nipples.

"Ahhh Craig!" I moaned. Craig chuckled, then did the same to my other nipple before kissing down to the top of my pants. He took hold and pulled them off of me. He slowly stroked my clothed erection.

"Craig... stop teasing." I gasped.

"With pleasure." Craig replied, grabbing the waistband of my underwear with his teeth, and pulling them down. He then stroked my length again, right before putting it in his mouth.

"Ohhhh god Craig ahhh..." I latched onto his hair as he sucked and licked my shaft, leaving saliva trails that dripped down onto the carpet. I felt pleasureable chills sweep through my body.

"Craig I'm gonna..." I was kinda shy to say it.

"Say it, Tweek." Craig commanded.

"I'm gonna cum! Ahhh!" I tossed my head back as I shot my load into Craig's mouth. Craig smirked up at me, and swallowed my load.

Craig stood and pressed his mouth to mine again before hoisting me up onto my knees, and turning me to face the wall.

"Hang on." He told me. He looked around the room, and then grabbed a bottle of lotion sitting on the nightstand. He opened the bottle and lathered up his fingers with the lotion before taking one finger, and inserting it inside me.

"Ohh Craig." I moaned as he began pushing his finger in and out of me. "More! I want more!"

Craig laughed and said, "Wow Tweek I didn't know you enjoyed this so much." Another finger was inserted, and he thrusted faster. I threw back my head and moaned louder than before.

Then I felt Craig removed his fingers entirely, causing me to whine in protest. Craig pulled off his jeans, and then his underwear, and squirted the lotion of his member, rubbing it on quickly, then positioning it at my entrance. He glanced at me as if asking permission, and I nodded.

Craig gripped my sides, and shoved his length inside me. I squealed in pain, and Craig pulled out. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

I nodded, wiping my eyes. "Yes. Just don't stop."

Craig kissed away the tears on my cheeks, and slowly began to thrust his member into me. I moaned in both pain and pleasure.

"Craig..." I said. "Faster and harder please."

Craig complied, and he went harder than he did before. I grabbed the shaking headboard as Craig pounded me and I moaned and screamed like a whore.

"Craig, I'm close." I shouted.

"Fuck so am I." Craig said.

"I'm gonna cum... oh god, CRAIG!" I screamed as I exploded all over the headboard and he blasted his seed inside of me.

Craig pulled out of me, and I collapsed onto the bed, Craig falling down next to me, pulling the covers over us.

He pulled me into his arms, and I snuggled into his chest.

"I love you Craig." I told him, really meaning it.

He gently petted my wild blonde hair. "I love you too Tweekers."

* * *

**Craig POV: **

I pulled him into my arms, and he snuggled into my chest.

"I love you Craig." He told me.

I gently petted his wild blonde hair. "I love you too Tweekers."

I really do love him.

Wait a minute... oh my god

_I broke the ultimate oath! _

* * *

**A/N: *Bites lip nervously.* Was it bad? It's my first time writing a lemon, and I was so nervous. I hope it's not awful. 0_0 I highly thank Impassive Tears for supporting me your the best girlie! But remember I love all of you! Tell me if my lemon was that bad... **

**Oh my god I'm so nervous... **

**-Liv **


	11. The Aftermath

**65 reviews! I love you people! :D I'm glad you guys liked the lemon. I thought it wasn't the best but you guys liked it so thank you! xD**

**Review Replies: **

**CookiesWithStyle: **_Yesh lemony goodness! Thank you I'm glad you like it! _

**nella311: **_Oh you betcha! _

**serendipityrain711: **_Lol totally. I'm glad someone else got the closet joke xD. I'm so glad you liked the lemon, and yes it was sweet, and noooo it can't be good for him!_

**Impassive Tears: **_Thank you sweetie! Yes the closet joke was hilarious! Drunk Craig keeps the world turning lmao. :D Sweet and hot eh? I'm glad you like it cuz pleasing my fans is what I'm all aboot. ;) #fallenangels4ever _

**Guest: **_Thanks! OMFG "Flesh" By Simon Curtis is a fucking awesome song! I swear I listened to it ten times today! _

**iloveyoulikeseriously: **_Thank you! _

**esmtz: **_Thanks! Yes I love Kyman and Kyle totally loves it. You know you want that ass, Kyle! XD _

* * *

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was a simple way to get over you_

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_Was an in between to escape this desperate scene_

_Where every lie reveals the truth_

_Baby 'cause all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted was you_

**Kelly Clarkson- All I Ever Wanted **

* * *

**Kenny's POV: **

I opened my eyes to total darkness. I blinked a few times, and let my eyes ajust to the dark.

I was still in the closet with Butters.

He he. In the closet. With Butters.

I giggled and looked over at him. We were sitting against the wall, Butters was still sleeping and he had his head on my shoulder, his arms hugging my waist with my arm around my shoulder.

He looked adorable.

"Kenny?" Butters whispered. Oh he's awake. "Are we still in the closet?"

I giggled at his choice of words, and nodded. "Yeah, Butters, we are."

"Oh. I better get home before I get grounded."

I frowned and said, "Butters, you can't keep living like this. You have to tell someone about your dad."

"Well, I told you!"

"I meant someone like the police. Butters, he could kill you."

"No no he'd never do that." Butters started shaking.

"Butters listen." I sighed. "If you don't do something soon, then he'll keep hitting and abusing you until he snaps."

"What happens when he snaps?"

"He kills you."

Butters gasped. "Oh hamburgers! I don't wanna die! Please help me Ken!" He buried his head into my shoulder.

I lifted his chin up and gently kissed his forehead, causing a pink flush to appear on his cheeks. "Don't worry." I said to him. "Your guardian angel is here."

* * *

_"Is it true, Craig?" _

_"Yes it is, Tweek. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." _

_A few tears slipped down his cheeks out of his beautiful deep blue eyes. I hated seeing him like this. _

_"Are you going to leave me?" He asked._

_I shook my head furiously. "No." I told him. "Never. I will never leave you." _

_He smiled at me, and said, "Thank you Craig. I love you." _

_I ran a hand through his hair. "I love you too, Tweekie." _

_"Hey guys!" A voice rang through the forest. "You might wanna come see this!" _

_I laced my fingers with Tweek's and we made our way down the trail into uncertainty. _

* * *

**Craig's POV: **

I woke up to see I was in the bed at the party, and I noticed something alarming.

Tweek was gone.

I nearly flipped, but then noticed a note laying next to the pillow. I picked up the note and unfolded it.

_**Dear Craig, **_

_**Ack! Sorry that I had to leave. Mom called and said dad needed- arg- help in the shop, and I had to go. I didn't wanna wake you up because you looked so peaceful and I didn't want you to be made at me. TOO MUCH PRESSURE AUGH! Text me when you get up. Gah! I love you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Tweek **_

I smiled at the note. I quickly got dressed, and tucked the paper into my pocket, pulling out my cell phone.

_**Hey Tweekie, I just got up. I got your note. Oh I love you too. -Me**_

I got an instant reply.

_**GAH! Morning Craig! Wanna come over and hang out? -Tweek **_

_**Yeah just let me take a shower, and I'll be right there. I love you. -Me **_

_**I love you too Craig! Ngh -Tweek **_

I smiled and put my phone back into my pocket, and left the completely trashed house. I decided to take a shortcut through the woods. It was shorter and less crowded than walking through the streets.

The forest was dark, it was cold. I didn't know why it was so cold, or exactly where I was going, but I was sure I was going the right way.

Wow... I can't believe I broke the ultimate oath. I never thought I'd even fall for another angel, let alone a human.

God dammit! Why is everything so damn complicated?! People told me that love hurts, but they also told me it's easy!

Damn hypocrites and liars. I know I'd be in deep shit if anyone ever found out, but I can't help it.

He's all I ever wanted.

I walked along a path until I came across a pond. There was a sign that said **STARKS POND. **

Wait a second.

What the actual fuck was that?

Out of the pond rose a tall figure. I didn't know who it was.

"Oh good you're here." He said to me. "I was beginning to think you chickened out."

Oh my god. The voice from my memories.

"It's you." I said in awe and surprise. "The Fallen Angel from my memories."

"That's right." He held out his hand to me. "Hi, I'm Token, and I'll be your Fallen Angel for today."

* * *

**A/N: HIS IDENTITY IS FINALLY REVEALED! Did I blow anyone's mind? Except for the few people who guessed? Anywhore... congrats to nella311, Kyman is Life, and my new BFF, Impassive Tears who all guessed correctly! And what do you think happened in the flashback? **

**Toodle-o! **

**-Liv **


	12. Fallen Angels & Obvious Intoxication

**Thank you for 73 reviews you guys make me so happy. **

**Review Replies: **

**serendipityrain711: **_Lol better ask Scott Malkinson on advice about that XDD. Creek is Life I know. Oh you'll see. _

**esmtz: **_Yes the closet joke is freaking awesome lol. Oh and about Token I didn't expect you to know. Oh you'll see. _

**TheBloodyAssassain: **_No need to feel stupid, you didn't have to know. Yesh Creek rocks! _

**Kyman Is Life: **_Ikr? My frigging GAWD lmao. Yes Creek, Kyman, and Bunny are the cutest. Oh you'll see. _

**Impassive Tears: **_I'm glad you're my friend too! Yes it's cute how much Kenny cares about Butters, and the song theme is pretty awesome. Yeah he needs the police cuz Butters doesn't know he's an angel... yet. _

**CookiesWithStyle: **_Thank you! _

**nella311: **_You find out now! _

**Guest: **_Thank you! Don't worry, there will be Dip! _

* * *

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

**Britney Spears- Toxic **

* * *

**Kyle's POV: **

"I'm so done with you, fatass!" I screamed.

"ME? What the hell did I do?" Eric screamed back.

"You pick on me, treat me like trash, then decide it's okay to try and screw me right in front of everyone! Did you really think that was okay?"

"Don't pull that bullshit on me, Kahl! You never made any kind of move to stop me! You just layed there and took it!"

"Don't try to make this my fault, Eric!"

"It _is _your fault, you stupid ass Jew!"

"Oh yeah? How?"

"It's your fault you made me do that! Your fault for making me pick on you so much! Your fault for being so addictive and intoxicating! Your fault for making me love you..."

I froze and did a double take at what he said.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"You heard me, Kahl! It's your fault, and you know it! So get that sand out of your vagina, and let it go!"

I balled my hands into fists, and yelled, "Agh! Why are you such an asshole?! Why can't you be nice for once?! Why can't you-"

Eric rushed forward, and silenced my angry rant.

With his lips.

My eyes went wide as once again, the feeling of wanting more washed over me. I found myself wrapping my arms around my neck, my eyes fluttering shut, and my lips moving in ecstasy with his.

Woah this shouldn't be happening. This shouldn't!

"You're mine, Jew." Eric breathed, nipping at my neck. "All mine."

I knew this shouldn't be happening at me.

And you know what?

I don't really give a fuck.

* * *

**Craig's POV: **

I stared at him in shock for a few seconds, then asked, "What happened to you?"

"I'll explain that in just a few minutes." He told me, waving his outstreched hand at me. "Come on."

I gingerly took his hand, and suddenly I was pulled into the pond, going down, down, down...

Then we were standing in front of a large mansion. It was identical to the ones the Guardians lived in, only it was gray instead of white. Behind us there was a beautiful crystal lake framed by a lush green forest.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're at the home of the Fallen Angels." Token replied. He walked up and opened one of the large doors. "Come on. There are people who would want to see you again."

I followed him into the building. It was like the Guardian palace, only with more color. Instead of a white carpet, it was red. There was a huge ceramic fountain in the middle of the lobby. The walls were blue, and bore purple banners with a symbol of a single gray angel wing on it. I'm guessing that's the Fallen Angel insignia.

"It's nice." I told him truthfully.

"I know right?" He started walking forward, and gestured for me to follow him. "Got any questions you want to ask?"

"Who was that chick you gave up your wings for?"

H chuckled and said, "Oh they told you it was the chick didn't they?"

"It wasn't?" Suddenly I was confused.

"Yeah it wasn't."

"Then who was it?"

"Well I was assigned to protect a girl shortly after another friend of ours was assigned to protect her brother. But he..." Token trailed off.

"What?" I questioned.

"Died while protecting him." Token finished. "Then the next day, King Pip visited me, and told me I had to protect both of them."

"So you fell for her brother instead." I deadpanned.

"Pretty much. Oh there they are." Token pointed down the hallway at a boy and a girl who had matching jet black hair and sky blue jackets.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Esther and Kevin Stoley." Token responded. "They're not Fallen Angels, but they know of the angels' existance, which permits them to be here."

"Who was the guy originally protecting Kevin?"

"You'll find out in just a second."

We continued walking. I looked into some of the rooms as we walked. Everyone seemed so happy and care free until the stupid asshole, workaholic Guardians. It was just so tempting. So inviting.

We reached a set of glass doors at the end of the hallway. Token opened them up and we stepped through onto a back porch overlooking a graveyard.

"A cemetery?" I said.

"Yeah, follow me." Token led me down a path that led further into the graveyard. There was a large tomb sitting in the very bad of the cemetery.

"Whenever an angel dies on duty, they're placed here." Token explained. He opened the door, and we strode in. The air was thick and it reeked of decay. There were five coffins in the room. Token walked past them into the next room, and again until we reached the fifth room.

"Right here." Token gestured to the coffin in the middle. "You may not remember him, but he was extremely brave."

I looked down at the coffin. The name said **CLYDE DONOVAN. **

The name is familiar. Wasn't he that goofball Token and I hung out with all the time? Oh yeah, that _was _him!

Were there others I was friends with? Possibly.

"I remember him." I announced. "He mom died after he left the toilet bowl up and she fell in. I remember they buried her with her ass still stuck in the toilet."

Token laughed. "Oh yeah. Called him out right in the middle of class. Sad his mom died though. I kinda miss the guy."

"I don't really remember him, but so do I."

* * *

**A/N: Did I surprise anyone with the whole Tovin thing? It was my plan all along xD I just wanted to see if anyone could pick up on it. *cough cough* Impassive Tears did *cough cough***

**Aloha! **

**-Liv **


	13. There's Nothing I Wouldn't Do

**81 reviews! I love you guys! **

**Replies: **

**serendipityrain711: **_Yes kyman for life! Oh I surprised you didn't I? *does meme face* Yes very sad about what happened with Clyde but shit happens xD_

**esmtz: **_Love kyman so much! No prob I try to give backround characters more publicity cuz I really like some of them._

**Impassive Tears: **_Yeah we're both geniuses lol. Love/hate relationships are life! Yeah the mansion is pretty kewl, and yes it will have coffee! NEED MORE COFFEE! _

**Kyman is Life: **_Surprises rock! I happen to be a Tyde and Stolovan fan too! But Tovin is just really awesome too! _

**CookiesWithStyle: **_Yeah Clyde is dead... oh well shit happens. Thank you I'm glad you like it! _

**Zarathna: **_It could and couldn't happen, we'll see..._

**TheBloodyAssassin: **_I know right?! IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE! _

* * *

_Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover_

_Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?_

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

_What if I'm far from home?_

_Oh, brother I will hear you call_

_What if I lose it all?_

_Oh, sister I will help you out!_

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

**Avicii- Hey Brother**

* * *

**Kenny's POV: **

"Okay, remember what I told you." I said. "You walk right in there, and give your no good asshole dad a piece of your mind."

"Uh I don't know, Ken." Butters replied. "What if he hurts me?"

"Then I'll do something about it, but you have to tell him you're not gonna deal with his shit anymore."

"Okay Ken, I trust you so I'm gonna do it."

"There you go. I know you can do it."

Butters nodded, and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Thank you Kenny."

I could feel my cheeks forming a pink hue. "Your welcome, Butters."

Butters swallowed and said, "Here goes nothing."

* * *

**Butters's POV: **

THUD! I hit the ground flat on my back. Gee, that really hurt. But I'm used to it by now. This happens whenever Dad drinks.

"Butters I told you to be home by ten, and do you know what time it is?!" Dad demanded.

"Eleven thirty, sir?" I responded meekly. No I have to be strong. I can't be scared.

"That's right! Now hike your worthless ass outside and start chopping some firewood!"

Here I go.

"No."

Dad narrowed his eyes at me, and snarled,"What did you say?"

"I said no Dad!" I repeated. Wow it feels really good to say it. "I'm sick and tired of this! Ever since mom died, you've been hitting me and bossing me around, and- and I'm tired of it!"

SMASH! Dad's fist collided with my face, and I fell back onto the floor. Blood dripped down off my nose and onto the floor.

"You ungrateful piece of shit!" Dad screamed at me, delivering another blow to my face. "You have no idea what I go through to try and make you a better person! But no! You can't just make a better person of yourself! You're a no good, stupid, ugly fag!"

"Fag?" I echoed. He's never called me that before.

"Yeah, don't think I don't see you and your little blonde friend when you 'hang out.' Don't think I don't know about you two!"

"No Dad it isn't like that! It's just-"

He cut me off by punching me in the jaw, and yelling, "Don't lie to me you no good little fucker! Do not speak to me like that and do not lie or I will do much worse! Do you take me for a fool or a weakling?! Because I can assure you that I am not-"

There was a loud crash as a vase was smashed against my father's head, and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Behind him, was Kenny.

"Butters!" Kenny cried, scooping me up into his arms, placing me onto the couch. "Oh my god." He tilted back my head, and pinched a few tissues over my gushing nose. The blood stopped coming out, so I removed the now bloody tissues.

"Butters..." Kenny reached up, gently taking my cheek into his hand. "Butters I'm so sorry." A tear slipped down his cheek. "I'm supposed to protect you, but I failed. I already failed." Kenny's voice broke. "I'm so sorry."

"You didn't fail Ken." I told him. "You promised to help and you did. I feel so much better now."

Kenny looked at me sadly with his sky blue eyes and leaned forward, capturing my lips against his.

It was a warm, comforting feeling. Like he was telling me that he loved me and that everything was going to be okay. I needed comfort like this badly. I needed reassurance and love like this badly.

I needed him so badly.

I placed my arms around his neck, and kissed him back. But it was over too soon. Darn lungs for needin' air.

"I swear I will always protect you, Butters." Kenny promised me.

"Even if I really get myself into deep shit?" I questioned.

Kenny smiled at me. "There's nothing I wouldn't do."

* * *

**Tweek's POV: **

Where's Craig? I texted him like over an hour ago, and he still isn't here! Did I scare him away because I was too forward? I hope I didn't! Too much pressure!

I nearly jumped out of my skin, when someone knocked on the door to the storage room I was in. "Hey Tweek." The familiar nasally voice greeted me from the other side. "You in there?"

"Ack! Yes I am!" I called back.

The door opened and Craig stepped into the room. He walked over to me, pulling me into a hug, and kissing me on the face, causing me to turn pink. "Let's go." He said to me, taking my hand in his, and leaving the store.

"How was your morning, Craig?" I asked him.

"Eh it was okay." He replied. "Chef and Kenny's British cousin were bugging me about the party. Kenny's cousin is really annoying, but you didn't hear it from me."

I laughed. "Arg! Okay."

"Hey what's going on over there?" Craig pointed down the street where there was a herd of police cars surrounding the Stotch's house. Butters was sitting next to Kenny on the sidewalk, eating a popsicle with a bandage across his nose.

"Butters, what happened?" I asked when we reached him.

"My dad got arrested." Butters responded.

I glanced at Craig, who looked just as puzzled as me.

"AUGH! Why?"

"Because Kenny told me to stick up for myself and I did!" Butters proclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"His dad abused him." Kenny said for him. "He's going to jail, and Butters has nowhere to stay."

"You can stay- gah!- with me, Butters." I offered. "My parents- ngh- wouldn't mind. Ack!"

Butters beamed at me. "Really? Thanks buddy!"

"Arg!"

* * *

**A/N: Yay Bunny and Creek love! Love these guys! **

**Love you all toooooo!**

**-Liv**


	14. Damn Your Kiss And The Things You Do

**91 reviews! I love my life and readers! **

**Replies: **

**serendipityrain711: **_Yes it's grand ain't it? Bunny is adorable I love them! _

**Impassive Tears: **_Aww I'll miss you bestie! Yeah they're all so cute! Don't worry I will continue for you! _

**esmtz: **_Bunny and Creek are so adorbs! Tweek would probably flip his lid if that ever happened xD._

**Zarantha: **_Thanks for the suggestions! _

**Kyman is Life: **_Ahhh the darkness is falling! Jk XD. Yesh Creek and Bunny love, and Kyman still in spit of each other lol._

**CookiesWithStyle: **_I'm so proud of Butters too! Isn't he adorable? Thank you and I am a bit of a stalker myself *does creepy meme face* _

**Sakazaki-Chan: **_Thank you! _

**TheBloodyAssassin: **_Yeah his parents are psychos. And thank you! _

* * *

_It's better to burn than to fade away_

_It's better to leave than to be replaced_

_I'm losing to you, baby, I'm no match_

_I'm going numb, I've been hijacked_

_It's a fucking drag_

_I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you_

_So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do_

_Yeah, you're worse than nicotine_

**Panic! At The Disco- Nicotine **

* * *

**Kyle's POV: **

Out of everyone in the world, out of every person in the world, it had to be him.

Eric fucking Cartman.

I have never loved and hated someone at the same time before. I have never liked someone I absolutely hated before.

But do I really hate him? Or am I just fooling myself into thinking that I hate him?

I smacked the side of my head. Come on Kyle! You don't really love him, and he really doesn't love you!

But what about what he said earlier?

No no no! He was lying. It's not true! Eric can't love me.

He can't possibly feel that way about me...

"And how are you doing today, my fine little Jew?"

Oh shit...

* * *

**Eric's POV: **

I watched Kyle spin around on his heels to face me.

"What do you want, fatass?" Kyle snapped, crossing his arms over her chest.

"Oh Kahhhl." I drawled. "I thought you'd be a little nicer to me, considering what we have." I leaned closer to him.

Kyle blinked and his face turned a very pleasant shade of pink.

"We-we don't have anything you fat bitch!" He stuttered, his face getting even pinker. "We're not even friends!"

"Oh no we aren't, Jew." I reached my hand up to his face, and stroked his rose-colored cheek. "We are much more."

Kyle's face turned bright red, making his face look even more like a rose, and he opened his mouth to say something to me. "But- but- I- You-" He couldn't form any intelligent words, and just stared, flustered at me. It was actually quite cute.

"Come on Kyle..." I purred, leaning in even closer. "You can't deny what we have."

Kyle stared at me for a few more seconds, before pushing away my hand, and glaring at me. "We don't have anything Eric!" He seethed.

"Oh now I beg to differ." I said. "Don't you remember the party? You were more than willing to let me do what I did."

"We were drunk! It didn't mean anything!"

"Seriouslah Kahl, you don't understand what I mean. You were pretty quick to submit to my actions. I think you know what you're feeling."

"Yeah! Anger and hate! All for you!"

"Oh my dear sweet Jew." I said in a sickly sweet voice that made Kyle turn even redder. He looked like a tomato more than a rose now. "It's just not that easy."

"Stop trying to confuse me, fatass!"

"Oh I think you're the one confused, Kyle."

A puzzled and shocked expression flashed briefly across his face before replaced with that angry one from before.

"I'm not confused! I'm angry!" He screamed at me.

"Angry at yourself for not just accepting the truth." I sfired back. "Because as far as I'm concerned, you will always be my Jew. Face it, you are only kidding yourself."

* * *

**Kyle's POV: **

_"Oh no we aren't, Jew." _

_"We are much more."_

_"You can't deny what we have." _

_"Don't you remember the party?"_

_"You were more than willing to let me do what I did."_

_"You were pretty quick to submit to my actions."_

_"I think you know what you're feeling."_

_"Oh my dear sweet Jew. It's just not that easy." _

_"Angry at yourself for not just accepting the truth." _

_"Because as far as I'm concerned, you will always be my Jew."_

_"Face it, you are only kidding yourself." _

I snapped awake from my dream which was replaying everything Eric said to me earlier. It's all bull shit. A load of bull shit!

_But why do I feel so confused?_

I sighed and laid back down on my pillow. Why is Eric so god damn confusing? Why is he such an asshole? Such a dumbass? Such a tease?

A tease? Him? No. Especially not for me.

Damn his ability to manipulate my mind! His ability to win me over without effort. His skill at finding all my sensitive spots. His power over all my well being. His confusing and intoxicating nature. His ability to touch me in places I've never been touched before.

Oh my god no...

_Don't get a boner. DO NOT get a boner. _

_Annnnnd there it is. _

_Fuck. _

I threw up my hands in aggrivation. First he nearly molests me on that couch in front of everyone, then he wins me over in the street, then he bull shits me only a few hours later! It's not fair!

He can't be serious about this. He just likes pissing me off.

But was all that really worth just seeing me so angry.

Eric Cartman doesn't feel that way about me.

Does he?

* * *

**A/N: Kyman drama for you guys! WE KNOW YOU WANT IT KYLE! Yeah I'm insane :P**

**Okay now that I'm done being nuts (he he nuts) mostly, I was thinking of starting another AU story, but I don't know what I want to write about. I was thinking a Ghost AU but I'm not really sure. What do you guys think? Ideas are accepted! :D **

**Peace! **

**-Liv **


	15. The Red Devil's Legacy

**96 reviews! Could we hit 100 for this chapter? Pretty please with powdered donut pancake surprise on top? **

**Replies: **

**TheBloodyAssassin: **_It's a pretty kewl band. Come on Kyle you want you want it._

**serendipityrain711: **_Thanky you! Yep Kyle totally wants it but doesn't want to admit it. Thanks again! _

**esmtz: **_Yep that's about right lol. Yes I still would continue. My stories are my children, and as they say, no child left behind!_

**nella311: **_Oooo a party! Let's go to Casa Bonita! Thank you I'm glad you like it! _

**CookiesWithStyle: **_Yeah I love ghost AUs. Thank you I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. _

* * *

_A constellation of tears on your lashes_

_Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes_

_In the end everything collides_

_My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

**Fall Out Boy- My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark **

* * *

_The dark envelopes me. I can't see anything. All I know is that I need to find Tweek. I saw him walk in here with Eric, Butters, and Kyle. _

_Where's Kenny? He was here a minute ago. Oh well. He probably went to find Butters or something. _

_I began walking until I was suddenly hit with a hot flash. It descended upon so fast, that it made me sick. I felt the bile rise in my throat, and I ran behind a bush, and began puking out the contents of my stomach. _

_After I was done, I made my way closer before finding my target of interest siting next to a bush. Carefully, I made my way over to him._

_"Tweek?"_

* * *

**Craig's POV: **

BOOM!

I woke up from my slumber instantly at the loud, earsplitting sound. Thunder crashed and lightning striked outside. I've always hated storms. It seemed like every bad thing that happens goes on during stormy nights (and sometimes days).

Another clap of thunder erupted through the sky. I sighed and laid back onto the pillow, turning on my side, and closing my eyes. I was exhausted.

Before I knew it, I was asleep once again.

* * *

_Creaaaaak. The door opens and I step into a dark room. But instead it feels more like I'm gliding on the carpeted floor. _

_The room is pitch black until torches suddenly light up the room. I was in a library, and there was a table sitting in front of me with a leather bound book sitting on it._

_The lid opened without any kind of help, and began flipping pages. A wispy, femimine voice filled the room. _

_**Many years ago, a group of demons formed a secret cult in the fifth layer of hell. These demons were all part of one race called The Red Devils. Unlike the Black Devils, these demons chose to be the way they are. The Red Devils are mainly Dark Angels that have turned evil. They specified only one goal in life- to control the forces of hell and take over the world. But first they had to overthrow Satan, so they hit him where it hurts.**_

_**They took his son, Damien Thorn. **_

_**Satan knew that he needed a miracle in order to save his son, because he knew the Red Devils would kill him if they got their way or not. And luckily, he got that miracle. In the form of a little blonde angel named Pip. **_

_**Pip was sent prematurely to try and protect Damien before the kidnapping was supposed to take place. But all was foretold, and Damien was abducted anyway. Pip, being the brave angel he was, put his life at risk for him, and managed to scatter the forces of the Red Devils across the globe. As a reward for saving Damien and holding off the evil forces, Pip was granted the position of Angel King. **_

_**But it was said that one day, the Red Devils would rise again. Our three Saviors along with their Guardians with assistance from the Fallen Angels, and the Black Devils, they would put a stop to them once and for all. **_

_**Unlike the Red Devils, the Black Devils were cursed to become what they are and are isolated and like to keep to themselves. It's very easy to get them confused, but there are clues that can help you tell the difference between a Black Devil and a Red one. But with their impending knowledge of the Red Devils, they can help win the battle between good and evil. **_

_**Be warned, while the Black Devils are harmless, the Red Ones will eat you alive. So learn the differences- or it could prove to be deadly. **_

* * *

RING! RING! RING!

"What the fuck?!" I shot up in the bed. My cell phone is going off.

I rubbed my eyes, and grabbed my phone sitting on the nightstand. I had left the sound on by accident, and someone was texting me. Whoever is texting me at two am is gonna get it.

I relaxed when I saw it was only Tweek.

**AUGH! The thunder is scary! I can't sleep! -Tweek**

I laughed at Tweek's cute jittery-ness.

**Relax baby, it's just thunder. -Me **

**But I can't! It- ngh- freaks me out! Ack! I think I see lightning! -Tweek**

**Don't be scared, it won't hurt you. -Me**

**I CAN'T! Arg! Please come over Craig! -Tweek **

**Okay okay, I'll be there in five minutes. Love you. -Me**

**Love you too GAH! -Tweek. **

I got out of bed, pulling on my shoes, hoodie, and chullo before pulling open my bedroom window, and running out into the stormy night.

The things I do for that boy.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think the deal with the two devil races is? I already know what I'm gonna do with them, and I wanna see what you guys think. **

**So if I start the other story, I was thinking either a ghost, alien, or werewolf AU. I'm leaning towards Ghost AU and don't worry, I will continue with this story if I start the new one! **

**Au revoir! **

**-Liv **


	16. The Face Of Someone I Once Knew

**102 reviews! *Sets off fireworks and confetti* I love you guys! **

**Replies: **

**serendipityrain711: **_Yeah it's an interesting thing to think about. Creek is totally adorable. _

**esmtz: **_Yeah it's happened to me before. Thunder and lightning sucks but makes for great special effects. _

**CookiesWithStyle: **_Creek is Life I know xD. Thanks!_

**nella311: **_Honestly idk. I just let whatever I want out on the page and boom, I have a chapter. (Or in this case, a Word document) _

**TheBloodyAssassin: **_Yeah pretty dark... and fluffy like my cat lmao. I have magic powers that's how. Oh thank you!_

**Zarathna: **_Fall Out Boy rocks! Think all you want, I don't mind! :)_

* * *

_She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak_

_I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks_

_I've been drawn into your magnet tar-pit trap_

_I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black_

_Hey! Wait!_

_I've got a new complaint_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_Hey! Wait!_

_I've got a new complaint_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_Hey! Wait!_

_I've got a new complaint_

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

_Your advice_

**Nirvana- Heart-Shaped Box **

* * *

**Eric's POV: **

Oh god, that spicy chipotle I had on KFC earlier is really coming back to bite me in the ass. Note to self to only do that when I have to.

After I was done shitting my brains out, I made my way back to bed. I snuggled underneath the covers and tried to go back to bed. Maybe I can get some nice, peaceful-

CRASH!

What the hell was that? I sat up in the bed, flicking on the light. Huh. That sounded like it came from outside.

I grabbed my flashlight and made my way down the stairs. I swear if that's someone pulling a prank on us, they're gonna have to answer to my authoritah!

I heard more rustling sounds outside. Now that I can hear it better, I think it's probably just a raccoon in the trash or something.

I opened the back door and stepped outside on to the back porch. I turned on the flashlight, and let the beam of light sweep across the yard until I came across something in rattling the garbage cans.

I got a better view of whatever it was. It was... a person?

This person was clad in dark clothing, and had blue streaks in it's black hair. The beam of light emitting from it gave it's snow white skin an eerie glow.

The creature turned and stared at me with it's glowing red eyes. It hissed, showing a pair of sharp white, pointed fangs. Then it stood up and pounced at me.

Before I could react, there was a loud crack as a rock hit the creature in the nuts, causing it to whimper and scamper away.

"W-Wow, what a butt kicking."

Hearing the voice, I quickly flashed the beam of light over to the side where they was another person. Only this one looked normal. He had dark brown hair with expresso-colored eyes, and wore a bright yellow shirt and jeans. He had slightly twisted legs, and was standing with the aid of two crutches on each of his hands.

"B-Be careful with that." He said, squinting his eyes from the brightness. "It's very bri-i-i-i- It's very bri-i-i-i- It's bri-i-i-i-" He tripped over his words. "It's very bright."

"Who the hell are you?" I questioned him, turning the brightness down on the flashlight. **[1]**

"Oh excuse me, w-where are my manners?" He said to me. "I'm Jimmy, and I'll b-be your Fallen Angel today."

* * *

**Craig's POV: **

After I calmed Tweek down, and to him to go to bed, I couldn't fall back to sleep, so I went back to the Fallen Angel palace where I discovered Fallen Angels don't have to sleep. Lucky bastards. So I just hung out with Token and all the other Fallen Angels in the lounge. God there must be like hundreds of them.

"Did all of these guys give up their wings for humans?" I asked Token.

"No not all of them." He responded. "Some just preferred the human life because it's simpler. Others were picked on and ridiculed by those assholes that are called Guardians that they left to escape it."

"Like who?"

"You see them?" Token pointed to the little snack bar they had in the corner. Two girls were standing by it. One had dark red hair, the other had curly blonde hair. "That's Red and the other one's Bebe. They left because they preferred being here than in the angel community."

"Is that it?"

"Well no, there's plenty others. I know another of your old friends, Jimmy, left because the Guardians would always pick on him because of his condition."

"Wasn't he the disabled kid with the crutches and weird speech pattern?"

"Yeah that's him, he should be around here somewhere. I just saw him a minute-" Token cut himself off, looking a point beyond my shoulder.

"Woah this place is so kewl!"

My eyes went wide as I twisted around and saw the familiar face of-

"Eric?!"

* * *

**?'s POV: **

I finally managed to ditch the demon I had chasing me. It got distracted when I threw a rock in the opposite direction to make it seem like I was over there instead. **[2] **Now it's by someone's trash can. After that, I just kinda wandered around the streets. Out of all the places in this world, I chose to come back to this hick town. It's actually good to be back. This is where I grew up, where I fell in love and got my heart broken never to be fixed again.

I felt an uneasy feeling wash over me. The feeling of being watched. I turned my head, and saw a figure wearing a black cloak with the hood drawn over its head standing not even ten feet behind me.

"We meet again." The figure said to me.

I didn't need to see their voice to know who it is. The voice was enough.

"It looks like we have, Lynn." I agreed coldly.

"My name is not Lynn!" She hissed. "That was my mortal name. It's not fitted for a strong, powerful demon."

"Yeah yeah whatever. What do you want?"

"You know what we want." She pulled down her hood, revealing her milk-colored face and her sharp, white incisors. **[3] **"We want your head on a silver platter."

"Good luck with that."

She tossed her head back in an evil cackle and jumped at me.

I grabbed her, punching her hard in the jaw, and twisting her arm behind her back before decking her in the face again, causing the skin on her nose to split open, and she cried out in pain. I delivered another blow to the face, and she slumped back, out cold.

I dragged her to the nearest dumpster, tossing her in. Yeah I know I'm pretty brutal. But I've always been like that.

"There he is!"

I looked over my shoulder. Fuck, there's more. I bolted down the alley, distancing myself from him. But I could hear them calling out to me.

"You can run, but you can't hide! No matter where you go, we will always find you!"

* * *

**A/N: Another mystery person and now Eric knows about the Fallen Angels. Crazy shit.**

**[1]: I have a flashlight were you can adjust the brightness. Does anyone else? **

**[2]: It's a tactic I saw someone use in a movie. **

**[3]: It's like another word for fangs. **

**I decided I'm gonna post the Ghost AU, and I'm writing the first chapter. **

**Uh bye-bye! **

**-Liv **


	17. I Wish I Knew Then What I Know Now

**107 reviews! Thank you guys! **

**Replies: **

**Zarathna: **_Oh you'll see, and thank you for the song suggestions!_

**TheBloodyAssassin: **_Nirvana is super kewl. Jimmy is one of my favorite characters so yeah, and yes I know I saw your review! :) _

**esmtz: **_Yes it does open a lot of possibilities. Yeah it's him I made it an easy guess xD_

**serendipityrain711: **_It's about to get real crazy up in this bitch! XD Yep it's him, and I saw your review for the Ghost AU so thanks! _

**CookiesWithStyle: **_Oh you have? That's neat. You don't have to know, no pressure! Thank you! _

* * *

_I wish I knew then_

_What I know now_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down_

_Gravity hurts_

_You made it so sweet_

_'Til I woke up on_

_On the concrete_

_Falling from cloud nine_

_Crashing from the high_

_I'm letting go tonight_

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine_

_I'm wide awake_

**Katy Perry- Wide Awake **

* * *

**Craig's POV: **

"Oh hey Craig, sup?" Eric said to me as if it was just any other normal day.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Welllll, you see here, Craig, I was saved by my dear friend over here from a monster that had a human face and fangs and he brought me here, teaching me about the Fallen Angel culture."

"Who the fuck told you?"

Eric gestured to the boy beside him. I instantly recognized who it was.

"Jimmy?"

"Oh hey Craig." He greeted me. "Good to s-see you again."

"Wait, what creature with a human face and fangs?" Token asked, walking up to stand beside me.

"Well it was pale." Eric counted off the details on his fingers. "Had sharp fangs, a human face, and streaks in it's jet black hair."

The chatter seemed to stop. Everyone was silent and staring at us.

"What was it doing?" Token questioned.

"It was sifting through the trash, I thought it was a raccoon."

Token nodded and turned to Jimmy. "Alert everyone of this. We need to be prepared for an attack."

"R-Right away." Jimmy said, turning and lumbering away on his crutches.

"What was that thing?" Eric asked.

"Let me tell the two of you something." Token said.

"About what?" I questioned.

"About the Red Devils."

My blood ran cold.

* * *

**Kyle's POV: **

I reached into the refrigerator, pulling out the carton of milk. It was really early, like maybe six in the morning, but I couldn't really fall back asleep. I raised the carton to my lips, and took a big swig.

"Kyle? What are you doing up so early?"

I spat out the milk currently wallowing in my mouth, and wheeled around. Standing in the doorway was Stan. He was wearing his pajamas and looked tired. We had a sleepover last night, and stayed up really late.

"Oh hey Stan." I said to him. "I woke up and I couldn't fall back to sleep. So I was just getting something to drink."

Stan yawned, and said, "Well I'm gonna go back to bed so-"

RING! RING!

We both jumped at the loud sound that unexpectedly erupted through the room.

RING! RING!

I realized it was my cell phone that I left on the kitchen counter the night before. I walked over and picked up the phone.

"Who is it?" Stan asked.

"It's Eric." I told him, a bit confused. I hit answer, and raised the phone to my ear.

"So when are you gonna tell them?" A voice on the other line said. It sounded like the guy who goes to our school. Token I think.

"I honestly have no fucking clue." Eric's voice came in loud and clear. Huh, he's not speaking to me. I guess he must have butt-dialed me. "I don't even know why we need humans to help us defeat a horde of murderous demons in the first place."

"Stan come listen to this." I said, putting the phone on speaker. Stan walked over beside me.

"Well I think that we don't need humans." Eric continued to rant on. "I mean, I'd kick ass, and Craig could just bore them to death. Craig, stop flipping me off."

"Only when you stop being a douche." Craig fired back.

"Both of you stop, we won't get anything done with all this bickering." Token interjected. "First, one of our angels needs to locate Kenny so we can tell him about our community, and you need to tell Kyle, Tweek, and Butters about the prophecy."

What the hell is the prophecy?

"Well what are we gonna tell them? 'Hey guys, me, Eric, and Kenny are magical angels who need your help defeating a bunch of evil demons who could very well kill you'?" You could practically hear the sarcasm dripping off the words.

"No. We're- scratch that- _you're_ gonna break it to them slowly. They need to hear from their respective Guardians too. So Eric will tell Kyle, Craig will tell Tweek, and Kenny will tell Butters. It should be easy, and after the final battle, you won't have to be bothered with them again."

Craig laughed nervously. "He he, not exactly."

"What?"

"I broke the ultimate oath."

Silence. What the hell is he talking about?

"Please tell me you're kidding." Token pleaded.

"Nope."

"Oh shit. This is bad. This is really, really bad. If Chef and Pip find out that you fell for Tweek, they're gonna have a heart attack! It was Tweek right?"

"Nooooooo, it was the mailman."

"No need to get like that, it was a valid question. I'm glad you're the only one. Right Eric?"

Silence again.

"Eric?"

I heard a rustling sound that meant Eric was standing up, and I heard him say, "Screw you guys, I'm going home." Then I heard footsteps scurrying across the floor.

I ended the call, and said, "Omigod, Stan, do you know what this means? Stan?" I glanced up at him. He wasn't shocked, nor angry. He looked indifferent, like he wasn't fazed at all.

"Doesn't this surprise you at all?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No."

"Why?"

He sighed, and said, "Because I already knew."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Stan knew about the angels! Plot twisssssst! Did I surprise you? Also, who do you think the Red Devils are? I bet at least one of you will get it.**

**Oh I posted the Ghost AU also! It's called "Do You Believe In Ghosts?" The first chapter is already up! **

**Peace! **

**-Liv **


	18. Keeping Secrets

**115 reviews! You guys are so awesome!**

**Replies: **

**esmtz: **_Yeah he's so calm xD. No they aren't being monitored, but it's an interesting idea. _

**Sakazaki-Chan:**_ No he isn't but good guess anyway._

**nella311: **_You'll find out right now! _

**serendiptiyrain711: **_Yep, it is a very huge plot twist. You're half right with that guess about the red devils ;)_

**Zarathna: **_I know right? Like GAWD CARTMAN! Lol. The third guess was right. Oops did I just spoil it? Oh well shit happens._

**TheBloodyAssassin: **_Lol I'm pretty sure his last name also has a Y in it XD but yeah it's really hard to spell lol, and I don't know how to spell it either so I should probably shut up now ha ha. Yesh you will get some more now! _

**Whealangel: **_And you will know now! _

* * *

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

**OneRepublic- Secrets **

* * *

**Kyle's POV: **

Everything seemed to stop in it's place. All that I could hear was his voice repeating over and over in my head, _"I already knew." _

"How did you know?" I asked him.

Stan sighed. "Ya know my girlfriend, Wendy? She's one of them."

My eyes went wide. "She's an angel?!" I yelled.

"Shhhh." Stan hushed me, glancing at the nearby staircase. "A Fallen Angel actually, she gave up her wings because she fell in love with me. She was sent to protect me."

"Protect you? From what?"

"Well my dad used to get into fights at all of my baseball games, and one day he pissed some guy off really bad. This guy had anger problems and was considered to be mentally unstable, so he held me hostage in my own house, and threatened my life if my father didn't pay for what he did at the baseball game. Wendy managed to sneak me out through the vents and that guy was sent to an asylum somewhere in Arkansas."

I threw my hands up in realization. "That's why you and Wendy didn't show up for school that morning."

He nodded. "Yes. I would have been long dead if it wasn't for her."

I sighed, putting my head in my hands, leaning against the counter. "What do I do now?"

"Simple. You find Eric and tell him the truth. That you know everything."

* * *

**Eric's POV: **

I was walking down the dimly lit street, it was around eight in the morning. I was just getting home from the Fallen Angel Palace. Craig went off to go find Tweek, and just left me. Who needs that asshole anyway?

"Eric!"

I turned around and saw a certain Jew- _my _Jew- running towards me.

"Well hello there Kahhhhl." I drawled. "And how might you be doing today?"

Kyle reached me and said, "Eric, I know everything. I know you, Kenny, and Craig are angels, I know about Fallen Angels, and the prophecy."

My heart stopped.

"How the fuck did you find out?" I questioned.

"You kinda butt-dialed me, and I heard everything."

My face lost it's color and I whipped out my phone looking at my call history. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. I _did _butt-dial him.

"Ah shit!" I shouted. "You weren't supposed to find out yet! Oh my god no!"

"I'm not mad or anything, just really shocked."

"Really? I thought you'd get a bunch of sand in your vagina when you found out about this."

Kyle cutely rolled his green eyes, and said, "I don't have a vagina, fatass. And what was the whole Craig breaking the ultimate oath thing?"

"It's when you fall for the person you're protecting." I explained.

"Wait... when Token asked you if you did, you ran off." He looked thoughtful for a second. "No... You can't really..." He trailed off in realization.

I smirked, knowing what he meant. "Oh I really can't what, Kyle?" I teased in a sickly sweet voice.

"No no no. There's no way you broke that oath and fell for me." Kyle shook his head furiously.

"And what else would it be my dear, little Jew?" I asked him.

"I- uh, um." He couldn't find a proper answer. But I knew the right one. "Just no!"

"Look me in the eye, and tell me that I'm lying to you."

Kyle lifted his gaze to meet mine, but he shook his head and looked away, "I can't."

I laughed triumphantly. "So you finally realize that I'm right?"

Kyle rolled his eyes again. "Fine, I do. Go ahead say I told you so."

I walked over to him, kissing him tenderly, and whispering, "I told you so." Then I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him against me.

Kyle's face turned a nice pink color, and he put his arms around my neck, placing his head on my shoulder.

"Finally giving in?" I said to him.

"Yeah..." He replied uncertainly.

"Well it's about time."

Kyle shot me a little glare and I chuckled. He moved his head, burying it into my chest.

"Eric?" He spoke up.

"Yes?" I responded.

"I love you." Now there's the answer I was looking for.

"I love you too, Jew."

* * *

**A/N: Yay Kyman fluff! I love these too so much! Oh and if anyone forgot, there are two demons races (Red and Black) it's a very important detail so remember that for later on in the story!**

**I bid you all a good day! **

**-Liv **


	19. I'm Only Human

**121 reviews! Thank you guys sooooo much! **

**Replies: **

**serendipityrain711: **_Yeah it's very sweet :). Kyman fluff is life I love it too!_

**esmtz: **_Yep that's why, and it is pretty funny XD. Yep totally gonna find out Tweek's reaction, and a surprise too. _

**TheBloodyAssassin: **_Thank you! _

**Zarathna: **_You betcha it did xD. Yep that's silly but fucking hilarious! _

**Whealangel: **_Thank you! _

**nella311: **_Yes fluffy. Oh you'll see. _

* * *

_I can fake a smile_

_I can force a laugh_

_I can dance and play the part_

_If that's what you ask_

_Give you all I am_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human_

**Christina Perri- Human **

* * *

**Tweek's POV: **

RING! RING!

I nearly dropped the mug of coffee I was holding at the sound of my cell phone ringing. I placed the mug back on the counter, and pulled out my cell phone, answering the call.

"H-Hello?" I said.

"Hey Tweekers." I relaxed when I heard Craig's voice on the other line. "What's up?"

"Oh hey Craig." I greeted back. "Ngh- nothing. What about you?"

"Boring old me isn't doing anything either." He joked. I giggled, it was pretty funny, and true. "There's something I've got to tell you."

"Ack! You're secretly a lawn gnome?!"

He chuckled, and said, "Close but no."

Wait what?

"What do you mean?"

"Well Tweek..." I heard him taking a deep breath. "Kenny, Eric, and I are angels sent to earth to protect you, Kyle, and Butters because you guys will save the world from eternal darkness, and shit like that. Eric protects Kyle, I protect you, and Kenny protects Butters. We weren't supposed to fall in love with you guys, but I did with you, and the others I'm sure have too. We have friends who are Fallen Angels, and some of them have fallen in love with humans too, and their are two demon races, one good and one bad, and one day very soon we will team up to destroy the forces of darkness." He exhaled loudly. "Did you get that?"

I stood there, rendered speechless. Why didn't he tell me this? Why would he keep such a big secret? Or maybe... he's a demon and is trying to trick me! Maybe it's all been one big lie!

"Tweek?" Craig said. "You still there?"

In an act of fear and uncertainty, I hung up the phone and put it back into my pocket. I grabbed a handful of my blonde hair, and bolted out the back door. I didn't know where the fuck I was going, but I didn't care. I just need some time to think.

At least he wasn't an underpants gnome.

* * *

**Stan's POV: **

"SON OF A BITCH!" Craig screamed not even five feet from me. I swear I'm gonna lose my hearing. "I'm so dumb!"

Craig, Kyle, Eric, and I were at my house. We were discussing Fallen Angel business, and the whole coming out about their angel identity things. Kenny wasn't here because he doesn't know about Fallen Angels yet.

"What's happened?" Kyle asked him.

"He didn't say anything, he just hung up." Craig replied. "I so stupid. I must have scared him or something."

"It's not our fault your little boyfriend gets scared by everything." Eric snapped.

Craig flipped him the bird. "Stop being such a dick." He snarled. "He can't help it, he's only human."

"He's a spaz."

"And you're a fat bitch."

"AY! I'm not fat, I'm big-boned!"

"Boned for Kyle at least!"

"Will you two stop?" I intervened. Craig and Eric stopped arguing, just continuing to glare at each other. I gave Craig a stern look, and he stopped. Kyle gently locked his fingers with Eric's, causing him to visibly relax. "We need to find Tweek."

"Agreed." Craig said not missing a beat. "Now." He stood up, and began walking out of the living room.

"We don't even know where he went." Kyle piped up.

"I do." Craig pointed out the back window where we saw Tweek running onto a nearby forest path. "There. he goes."

"Okay. Kyle, Eric, and Craig, go after him and see if you can catch him. I'll wait here for him." I pulled out my cell phone. "But first, I need to contact someone important."

* * *

**Craig's POV: **

"Tweek!" I called. "Tweek! It's me, Craig! Please answer me, I just want to talk to you!"

There was a fork in the path after we walked down it maybe a meter or two. Kyle and Eric went one way, and I went the other way. So far there's no sign of them.

I continued walking until I was suddenly hit with a hot flash. It descended upon so fast, that it made me sick. I felt the bile rise in my throat, and I ran behind a bush, and began puking out the contents of my stomach.

After I was done, I made my way down the path further before finding my target of interest siting next to a bush. Carefully, I made my way over to him.

"Tweek?"

He looked up at me, and asked, "Is it true, Craig? Are you really an angel?"

"Yes it is, Tweek. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." I said to him, gently pulling him up so he stood in front of me.

A few tears slipped down his cheeks out of his beautiful deep blue eyes. I hated seeing him like this.

"Are you going to leave me?" He asked.

I shook my head furiously. "No." I told him. "Never. I will never leave you."

He smiled at me, and said, "Thank you Craig. I love you."

I ran a hand through his hair. "I love you too, Tweekie."

"Hey guys!" Kyle's voice rang through the forest. "You might wanna come see this!"

I laced my fingers with Tweek's and we made our way down the trail into uncertainty.

The path's met just a little ways down, and sure enough there was Kyle and Eric standing over... a body?

Walking near it made me feel sick. The awful sickening heat that made me throw up seemed to radiate off of it. It had jet black hair, and skin the color of freshly fallen snow. He was wearing a black tee shirt, jeans, and black hiking boots. His arms were covered in cuts and purple bruises. How he didn't get frostbite is a mystery. I guess the heat makes him resistant to cold.

That's when he moved. I guess it wasn't just a body. He opened his eye lids to reveal a pair of blood red eyes.

"Arg!" Tweek yelled. "Who the hell are you?"

The boy forced himself up into a sitting position. It looked like it pained him to even breathe. He must have gotten rustled up pretty badly.

His eyes swept over each of us. Then he said in a pained and almost inaudible voice, "My name is Damien. Damien Thorn."

* * *

**A/N: Three cheers for Damien everyone wooo! Ha ha I'm crazy. So now that Damien is in the picture officially what do you think is gonna happen next? Let your voice be heard! **

**Adios!**

**-Liv**


	20. I Just Can't Forget

**128 reviews! Yay I love you guys sooooo much! **

**serendipityrain711: **_I know! He's so adorable! Yes fluffy fluff, and oh you betcha! _

**Impassive Tears: **_It's an awesome song right? Yesh I love fluff sooo much! Yeah I know you knew xD. _

**The BloodyAssassin: **_EVERYONE SAY HI! Lol. Than__k__ you! _

**Zarathna: **_Oh you know it is._

**esmtz: **_Yeah poor guy. You'll find out later, and ikr? That was pretty funny xD_

* * *

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

**Evanescence- My Immortal **

* * *

**Craig's POV:**

"My name is Damien. Damien Thorn."

Damien Thorn? Wasn't he the Antichrist that the devils were after? And wasn't Pip supposed to protect him from them?

"Never heard of ya." Eric said.

"Why are your eyes red?" Tweek asked. "It's kinda scary."

He looked at Tweek, then shifted his crimson red eyes to look at me with an expression that seemed to say _what's his deal? _I shrugged in response.

"Can you stand?" Kyle asked him.

"I think so." Damien replied. He pushed himself up. He seemed a bit dazed. "Nope." He said, before falling again.

"Augh! Maybe we should take you to the hospital." Tweek suggested.

Damien's eyes went wide, and he yelled, "No! If you take me to a public place, they'll catch me for sure!"

We all glanced at each other. Did he mean the Red Devils?

"Then what do we do with him?" Eric asked.

"Let's just bring him back to the house." I said. "We'll see if Chef and Pip can help him."

At the mention of Pip's name, Damien's eyes looked at me, and a little smile formed on his face.

"What's frenchy gonna do to help him?" Eric snapped.

Damien's eyes snapped at him, and shot him a glare.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Eric snapped at him.

"None of your fucking business." Damien fired back, attempted to stand again, only to fall over, this time, unconscious.

"Oh great, he passed out." Eric said.

"No shit, Sherlock." I growled, putting my hands under his arms, and pulling him up. "Let's roll."

* * *

"Pip we're back!" I called when Eric and I walked through the door.

"We brought a creepy-ass guy we found in the woods!" Eric yelled. Wow, he's such a dick. "He's all fucked up, and figured you'd be able to fix him."

"Oh hello boys!" Pip's voice greeted us from a different room. He sauntered into the room, carrying a tea cup in his hand. Wow, such a cliche. "I was wondering when you'd be returning-" As soon as his eyes landed on Damien, he dropped the tea cup, letting it shatter to the floor, slipping the contents everywhere. And his face had turned white.

"Jeez, what's his problem?" Eric whispered. I just shrugged in response.

"Can you help him?" I asked.

Pip nodded slowly, still looking like Ghostface minus the slack-jaw. "Just put him the spare bedroom upstairs." He instructed pointing to the staircase, his hands shaking.

What's his problem?

* * *

**Kenny's POV: **

Where are Eric and Craig? They weren't at home when I woke up, and I can't find them anywhere. They weren't answering their phones, and Pip and Chef said they don't know where they went either.

Where are they?

I stopped walking when I heard some weird rustling in the bushes. Curious, I made my way over to the bush. Then I was ambushed by some human-like creature with fangs and a face the color of fresh sugar. The creature tried to bite my arm, but I shoved it away, trying to stand up, only to get pulled down again.

I brought my fist up and into his face, breaking the skin on it's nose causing it to shriek and start leaking blood. It took hold of a fistful of my blonde hair, and smashed my head on the concrete.

I saw stars, and my vision began to get blurry. The creature was about to bite me in the neck, when it suddenly was hit in the face with a stone the size of my ear and it toppled over. I was vaguely aware of someone putting me over their shoulder, carrying me away.

I closed my eyes as my consciousness faded away.

* * *

**Pip's POV: **

The boys left as soon as they came back downstairs, leaving me to clean up the broken tea cup. Alone with him.

After I hung up the dish rag I used to clean up the mess, and dumped out the porcelain shards, I realized that I was shaking and my hands were covered in practically a waterfall of sweat. Being alone with him... it made me nervous.

It made me scared.

What happens when he wakes up? Do I pretend I don't remember him? Put on some ridiculous disguise? Just get Chef to watch him instead? Do I-

"Pip?"

I swear my heart stopped at that moment.

Slowly, I turned and came face to face with someone I thought I'd never see again.

"Damien?" I said, my heart practically leaping out my chest.

Oh well, so much for some kind of plan.

His face lit up. "You remember me." He said. "Good, because I never forgot you."

I returned the smile, likewise. It was so good to see him again. All the good times we had together, it was a reminder of what we once had.

Of what we can have never again.

_I remember when we first met_

_We were young and dumb and reckless_

"I never forgot you either." I told him truthfully.

"Good, because I'm not leaving your side ever again." He said, moving closer to me.

_I remember when you first spoke _

_Your voice was so comforting to my time-tired ears_

"Damien, as much as I want that, it can't happen."

"Why not? Is it because of that oath bull shit?"

_But was it all worth it? _

_All the pain and heartbreak it brought? _

I nodded. "I'm sorry. If anyone found out, who knows what they'll do you me. Or you!"

_They say time heals all wounds,_

_But I can't forget you_

"I won't stand for that." He told me gently. "Those assholes can do whatever they want with me, as long as I can stay with you."

I gave him a sad smile. He was always so protective.

_Remember the first time we kissed? _

_It felt like the Fourth of July all over again_

_Remember when you first said, "I love you"?_

_I felt like nothing could go wrong_

"I just don't think it's that easy. They may do even worse things than what you think."

"Because I'm the Antichrist." He deadpanned. "Figures that those douche bags judge people by their titles and not their qualities."

"That is pretty spot-on." I agreed.

_But was it really the best decision?_

_I never meant to break your heart_

_They say the scars heal overtime, but_

_I just can't forget you _

Damien chuckled, and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Ya know how everyone always says we can change things if we try?"

"Yes?"

_It's been so long_

_Since everything went wrong _

"Well, I think you can."

"Me?" I was confused.

_And I feel like I'm dying inside..._

_But remember that I love you forever _

"Yes you." Damien confirmed. "You are the king, right? You have the power to change the rules."

"Oh dear..." I trailed off in realization. "You're right! Oh thank you!"

_Even though they say your just a memory,_

_It's so hard to forget_

_Because not all memories fade away_

"Your welcome... Pip?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

My heart swelled with happiness. "I love you too."

_They say it hurts to remember,_

_But I guess it's different with you_

* * *

**A/N: They're finally reunited! ASGGHRIGEIOVGB! Don't worry... I'm just nuts lol. Oh can anyone guess where I got the lyrics in Pip's POV? I bet no one will he he.**

**Alo-ha! **

**-Liv**


	21. The Beat Goes On And On

**Wow 133 reviews you guys are the best ever. **

**Replies: **

**TheBloodyAssassin: **_Great song rite? Yesh Dip is so aborable. Oh you'll find out._

**serendipityrain711: **_Yes the song is amazing. Dip is do cute and yeah he's fine :). _

**esmtz: **_Yeah he's a little stupid xD. Yes it was #epicreaction ha ha. _

**Zarathna: **_Yes so cute! _

**nella311: **_Ikr? So cute! _

* * *

_You're picture perfect blue_

_Sunbathing under moon_

_Stars shining as your bones illuminate_

_First kiss just like a drug_

_Under your influence_

_You take me over you're the magic in my veins_

_This must be love_

_Boom Clap_

_The sound of my heart_

_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

_Boom Clap_

_You make me feel good_

_Come on to me come on to me now_

_Boom Clap_

_The sound of my heart_

_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

_Boom Clap_

_You make me feel good_

_Come on to me, come on to me now_

**Charli XCX- Boom Clap **

* * *

**Kenny's POV: **

I peeled my eyes open, and glanced around. Where was I? I certainly wasn't home, or at someone else's house. It looked too fancy. There was a beautiful blue shag carpeting on the floor, and the walls were covered in purple wall paper. I was laying on a king-sized bed underneath two green silk sheets, and a big red fleece bed with my head resting two black pillows. The room smelled like incense and gardenias.

As I attempted to sit up, I was aware of something hugging onto my waist and saw-

Butters. With his arms around my waist and his head resting on me.

Should I wake him up? Maybe not. He looks so peaceful and adorable.

He stirred and opened his eyes, which held the curiosity of a newborn baby. "Ken?" He said, staring up at me. "Where are we?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, Butters."

There was a knock at the door across the room.

Butters and I sat up. "Come in." I said.

The door opened, and a girl with black hair poked her head in.

"Good morning boys." She greeted us. "Sleep well?"

"Oh hi Wendy!" Butters greeted back. "Where are we?"

"Hang on." She pulled her head out, and called, "Hey they're awake!"

"Excuse me for asking." I called out to her. "But who are you?"

She giggled and stepped into the room fully. "Sorry about that. I'm Wendy Testaburger, and I'll be your Fallen Angel today."

* * *

_The mansion is dark and dimly lit by torches giving the room an eerie glow. I walked through the hallway, my shoes making loud tapping noises on the ground that echoed through the house loudly. _

_As I reached the end of the hallway, I saw something on the floor. I approached it and saw it was a doll clad in a white nightgown, with two glass eyes. They were jet black and stared deep into my soul. There was a note on it that said _**TURN ME. **

_I turned it around, and saw a golden key handle sticking out of its back. I turned it a few times and turned it back around. It began spewing out the creepiest nursery rhyme I've ever heard. _

_**One and two, they are coming for you**_

_**Three and four, they're outside your door**_

_**Five and six, they'll chop your limbs like sticks**_

_**Seven and eight, now you've sealed your fate **_

_**Nine and ten, then they'll do it all over again **_

_**Eleven to twelve to thirteen, there's nowhere to hide **_

_**Fourteen to fifteen to sixteen, NOW YOU WILL DIE! **_

_The doll's mouth fell open and a fountain of black sludge spewed out all over me. I dropped the doll in shock, disgust, and mild terror. It hit the floor with a loud thud. _

_I wiped the sludge off my face, feeling bile rise in my throat. I staggered backwards, opening my mout, emptying out the vomit gathering inside. The sludge dripped off of me, hitting the floor with a loud SMACK! _

_I looked over at the doll. It opened it's mouth again. Oh no. _

_**Time to die. Time to die. Time to die. Time to die. **__It kept repeating that one phrase. Then I watched in horror as more sludge poured out of it's mouth and ears, and eyes. _

_I threw up again. What the actual fuck was happening?_

_The doll turned it's head slowly and looked at me. Then it said, __**Sweet dreams. **_

* * *

**Craig's POV: **

I shot up in the bed, with a loud scream. Out of every nightmare I've ever heard, that one was by far the worst. Sweat coated my forehead, and I felt like I was going to have a heart attack. My heart was like a damn bass drum thumping in my chest. I reached up to wipe away the sweat, and I noticed something that silenced that bass drum instantly.

My hand was covered in black sludge.

* * *

**Kenny's POV: **

"Well that was interesting, wasn't it, Ken?" Butters asked. "I mean, I never knew I was supposed to save the world from monsters, or that you were my real guardian angel."

"Well you learn something new everyday, Buttercup." I told him.

We were walking home from the Fallen Angels Mansion. We were both attacked by a Red Devil, and they rescued us. They explained everything about the prophecy, the Fallen Angels, and the two devils races. It was really dark outside. It was probably like one or two in the morning.

Apparently he was found of the nickname, because he smiled when I said it, and said, "Thanks for everything you've done for me. Without you, I'd still be living with my dad. So thank you Kenny."

I smiled down at him (he's a little shorter than me). "It's no problem at all, Butters." I told him, gently taking his hand in mine. "I'm here to protect you, remember?"

"I'm so glad you're my protector, Kenny. Your not just my guardian angel to me. You're my best friend, my knight in shining armor. My prince. My savior. My hero."

We stopped in front of Tweek's house. Tears rushed to my eyes after he told me that. I pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so glad you said that." I said. "I really feel appreciated. I've never really had anyone love or look after me, but looking after you and hearing you say that, it really makes me feel loved and like someone actually cares."

"Of course I care about you Ken. You're my best friend, and I love you."

A single tear escaped my eye and fell down my cheek. "Thank you, I love you too, Butters." It's true, he's my best friend.

And I was in love with him.

* * *

**A/N: Yay Bunny love forever! :) **

**Sorry it took longer than usual for this chapter, but I'm going back to school soon so updates may be slower, sorry about that. Plus I'm writing a collab story with Sister'sLament. She's so awesome so check her out too. **

**A buh-bye! **

**-Liv **


	22. Just Another Day At The Mansion

**Yay 137 reviews! You guys are seriously the best :) **

**Replies: **

**serendipityrain711: **_Yeah totally creepy. I totally love Bunny love too! :) So cute _

**TheBloodyAssassin: **_Yeah ikr? Skewl totally sucks fucking ass XD. Yay Bunny love forever! _

**esmtz: **_Oh thank you I'm glad you like it and I'm so glad it makes you support all the other great pairings, it shows I give people feels :). _

**nella311: **_Yes Bunny is adorbs! Oh that was freaky as fuck! Lol. #itotallyshitmyself_

* * *

_I'll be lounging on the couch,_

_Just chillin' in my snuggie_

_Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie_

_'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man_

_Oh, yes I said it_

_I said it_

_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all!_

**Bruno Mars- The Lazy Song **

* * *

**Kyle's POV: **

"Woah dude, this place is sick!" I said. "I didn't know the Fallen Angels lived in such a cool place!"

"I didn't either until I saw it for myself." Eric chuckled. He took me to the palace for the first time. It was seriously sick. I wish I could live here. Why couldn't I have been a Fallen Angel?

"I can't believe people gave up a real angel life just to live here." I commented. "This place is awesome, but what about the angel community?"

"Please, the angel community sucked fucking ass." Eric scoffed, rolling his eyes and gently rubbing his thumb along the back of my hand. "I like this place a lot better. That community was full of stupid assholes anyway."

"So you'd fit in there anyway." I teased him.

"Yeah whatever you stupid Jew."

"Fucking fatass."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Eric smirked at me, and pulled me closer to him. I laid my head against his chest.

Eric took hold of the top of my hat.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

He pulled off my hat, revealing my wild, red bush that I've come to call hair.

Eric raised his eyebrows at the sight.

"Go ahead, insult me." I grumbled.

He ran a hand through my hair. "I like your hair, Kyle." He told me. "It's wild and fiery, and beautiful, just like you."

I could feel my face heat up, and I buried my face in his chest again. He just chuckled.

"What if I was to tell you," He said to me, stroking my hair. "That I was going to stay here?"

I blinked and asked, "Really?"

"Yes. If I did, would you want to come and live here with me?"

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say.

"You'd really want me to live with you?" I asked.

"Yeah I do." He replied, moving his head down to my neck.

"Um..." I didn't know how to respond. "I don't know."

"That's alright Kahl..." He breathed against my neck. "Think about it." He began planting kisses along my neck.

I bit my lip to keep from making noises. "Eric... not... not here." I wheezed.

"What was that?" He mused with a teasing smirk.

I narrowed my eyes, and gave him an irritated glare, and snapped, "Get us to a bedroom. Right now."

Eric laughed, and swept me up in his arms, carrying me off and away to the nearest available bedroom.

"What happens if someone hears us?" I asked him.

Eric put me down on the bed, and said to me, "Then they'll know that you are mine and mine only," as he kissed my neck once again.

* * *

**Craig's POV: **

"Ngh- hey Craig are you okay?" Tweek asked me.

I looked down at him. What I wanted to say was _No Tweek, I'm not, I had a freaky nightmare that could be a vision of the future, and I'm freaked the fuck out to say the least. _But instead, I said, "I'm fine, just a little tired."

Tweek squeezed my hand, and jyst stared up at me with his beautiful sapphire blue eyes. I hated lying to him, but I didn't want him to worry.

"Oh well you have been acting a little weird lately." Stan commented.

_No shit Sherlock. _

"Hey you know who else has been acting weird?" Wendy said. "Bebe."

"Yeah she kind of has." Stan agreed. Oh great, they've finally stopped talking about me. "But then again, she was never the same after Clyde died." Oh yeah, they were dating even before they had to leave for their assignments.

"Yes but it's been going on for months." Wendy noted. "I mean haven't you noticed the weird crap she's been up too?"

"You mean like how she's always wearing that bulky, ugly as fuck sweatshirt, doesn't eat when she's around us anymore, and only talks to Red now?" Stan deadpanned.

"Exactly. It's been going on for a while now."

"Ack! She still might not- arg!- be over Clyde." Tweek suggested.

"She could just be really depressed." I threw in.

"Possibly." Wendy's eyes shifted to the nearby door. "Oh here she comes." She was right. Bebe was walking in wearing an ugly ass brown sweatshirt. Her blonde, curly hair was a mess, and she just looked generally tired and awful.

"She looks tired and awful." I observed truthfully.

"Craig!" Wendy whined giving me an annoyed look.

"Sorry Wendy, it's true." Stan agreed, shrugging his shoulders.

"AUGH!"

Wendy stood up. "I'm doing to go talk to her."

"Yeah have fun with that." I called after her.

* * *

**A/N: Yay Kyman fluff! I love kymannnnn. :D **

**So can anyone guess what Bebe's problem is? I bet... all of you can guess it xD. I don't think it's that hard. **

**TTFN! **

**-Liv **


	23. A Missing Piece

**140 reviews yay! Love you guys. **

**Replies:**

**esmtz: **_Yeah that nightmare was fucked up. Yes I love kyman too! Thank you! _

**TheBloodyAssassin: **_Thank you :). Oh yeah not a good idea to watch sacry movies after reading a freaky part in fanfics. _

**serendipityrain711: **_Yesh! I know! #kymanforever! And thanks for your opinion on the other thing (You know what it is, wink, wink). _

* * *

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

**Zedd & Foxes- Clarity **

* * *

**Wendy's POV: **

"Bebe?" I apparently startled me, because she jumped and nearly dropped the tupperware container she was holding. She whirled around.

"Oh hey Wendy." She greeted me, sounding as despressing as she looked. "What's up?"

"I want to know that your deal is." I stated.

Bebe blinked and stared at me. "What are you talking about?"

"Bebe, you look tired and awful, you avoid us all the time, you dress like a depressed jock, you only talk to Red, you never eat in front of us, and you have been throwing up a lot... What's wrong?"

Bebe ran a hand through her messy, curly blonde hair and sighed. "It's... it's Clyde." She told me. "And before you ask me if it's because I miss him, it's not just that."

I was really confused now. "What is it then?"

"Remember the day Clyde died? Well, that day, I got some shocking news." She reached into the pocket of her messy, black boy shorts, and pulled out a small object.

A pregnancy test. A positive one.

"Bebe no..." I trailed off. "It could have been a false positive."

Bebe shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes. "I took three, Wendy. All positives." A tear slipped down her cheek. "I was planning on having this baby in secret, and just giving it away without anyone finding out. But I can't. I'm just too attached to this baby, I feel like I would be giving away a piece of me. And it's the only thing of Clyde I have left." Her voice broke. "Red knows, but only because I forgot to lock the door, and she accidentally walked in on me when I was reading the results of the last test."

"Bebe... are you absolutely sure?"

"Look." She opened the tupperware container I didn't even know she was carrying. Inside was a stack of pancakes covered in syrup.

"It's just syrup on pancakes." I deadpanned.

"Not syrup." Bebe corrected me. "Watery barbecue sauce."

Yeah... that's strange.

"That's why I eat by myself." Bebe told me. "Because of the cravings. And if that ain't proof enough..." She lifted up her ugly as fuck sweatshirt, to reveal a very, _very _large stomach.

"Holy fucking shit!" I yelled.

"Shhh!" Bebe hissed, pulling the article of clothing down again. "Someone could hear us."

"Bebe, people are going to find out anyway. How far along are you?"

"Almost eight months." She mumbled.

"Shit. That's why your so big."

Bebe glared daggers at me, and said, "If you want people to know about this, then tell them."

"Bebe, don't be like that. I wouldn't do that."

She sighed. "I can't tell anyone, they'd freak. Red did."

"Please, they need to know. Just because Clyde's gone-"

"Because Clyde is gone, this baby will never know it's father. It'll grow up thinking he left him or her, and I can't have that. Without Clyde here to help me with this kid, I just can't do it. I'm sorry Wendy, but it's hopeless."

Then she turned and walked away.

Just like that.

* * *

**Craig's POV: **

God my head hurts. I seriously have a frigging migraine. I'm so glad they have extra rooms for me to crash in to try and sleep off this headache. I avoided the first room because I could hear Kyle and Eric making strange noises inside. So I went to the next one.

Sleep, here I come.

* * *

_"There's a piece, a piece missing." _

_The words echo in my head as see the writings of the prophecy before me on a wooden table. But I noticed something odd._

_There was a piece of the paper missing. _

_Out of nowhere, the piece materializes where the hole was, and the voice returned. _

_**There's one part of the prophecy that was lost to the ages. It was said that the Red Devils would capture the newborn child of a Guardian and a Fallen Angel. They plan to sacrifice it to their dark god. If they succeed, then there is no way to save the earth and beyond from the wrath of the Red Devils. Stop these monsters from killing the baby, and then you will have a chance. **_

* * *

My eyes snapped open. Holy shit, there's a piece of the prophecy we don't even know about!

I glance over at the clock. Eleven thirty am.

It couldn't hurt to sleep a little while longer.

* * *

_The room was big and dark. Outside there was loud music and enjoyment. I was sitting in a cage made out of hot iron. In front of me was a boy about my age with black green-streaked hair, glowing red eyes, and a pale face. _

_"We have one of them." The boy spoke to someone I couldn't see. _

_"Excellent." Said a voice from the other side of the room. "Now we just need the other two. Then we go after the puny, disposable humans. Then the Thorn boy, and the Angles little, lovable king." A long, cruel laugh echoed through the room. _

_"Leave the boy here." The voice continued. "Let us celebrate the return downstairs."_

_The boy moved to the other end of the room. A large metal door opened and closed, and then..._

_Nothing. _

* * *

I woke up after that. What the hell was that? I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I saw someone sitting on the edge of the bed.

I froze. It was the boy from my dream.

"Surprise motherfucker!" He yelled, swinging his arm, and bashing a rock into the side of my face.

Everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Okay now you guys no there's another piece of the prophecy Craig uncovered, he got captured, and you guys all should know who that special baby is. I already have a name and gender picked out with help from my friend Lana, aka serendipityrain711. **

**Until next time! **

**-Liv **


	24. The Piece I Was Missing

**Woo! 143 reviews! **

**Replies: **

**TheBloodyAssassin: **_Ikr? Like seriouslah. _

**serendipityrain711: **_Thanks again! Yes shit is about to go down._

**esmtz: **_Aw thank you! :). Yes you know Tweek is gonna flip his shit cuz that's just how he is xD. _

* * *

_I'm coming because I need to find you_

_Is anybody there who can rescue_

_Somebody like me?_

_'Cause I'm just waiting_

_For somebody like you_

_Somebody like you_

_Without you I'm a lost boy_

_Without you I'm a lost boy_

_Come find me I'm a lost boy_

_'Cause without you I'm a lost boy_

**5 Seconds of Summer- Lost Boy **

* * *

**Tweek's POV: **

Where did Craig go?! He told me he was gonna sleep off his headache four hours ago, and he's not back yet! What if the underpants gnomes got him?! Oh Jesus no!

I went around searching for Craig in the rooms. Lots of them were empty. The first one I walked into actually was just Kyle and Eric laying in the bed asleep. I decided just to leave them alone. Everything else was nada.

I reached a room at the end of a long hallway. It was dark and bare. I flicked on the light switch on the wall. Sitting on the bed, was a note. On the floor was a piece of brown parchment. I reached my hand down, and picked up the little piece of parchment. As soon as the brown paper-like material came in contact with my skin, my vision went white.

I tried to move away, but I couldn't move anything. Not my arms or legs or anything! Oh god! What if I'm paralyzed now?!

Suddenly a blur of color appeared in front of me, then it became sharper until I could see a little bundle in front of me.

It was a baby wrapped in a little black blanket. It had long brown hair and baby blue eyes. It's curious eyes looked around at its surroundings. A long, cold laugh was heard. Suddenly I was facing a tall boy around my age. He had black hair, coal black eyes, skin like fresh snow, and razor sharp fangs.

_"Finally the day has come when we rise up!" He yelled. "Before the Fallen Angels, the Black Devils, that fucking no good Antichrist, and the precious prophecied humans even find out about the final part of the prophecy, we will sacrifice this chosen child of a Guardian and a Fallen Angel to our dark god, and we will become the dominant race!" A crowd I couldn't see cheered loudly._

_The boy laughed again. "Then everyone will know the name of the Red Devil King!"_

The vision went away, and I was back in the room again. Jesus Christ! What was that?

I walked over and picked up the note. In rushed, scribbly writing, there was a message.

_Dear all the idiots known as the Fallen Angels,_

_We have taken your little lapdog known as Craig or Chris or whatever his name was. If you want to him alive again, then I suggest you turn in your King, that pest of an Antichrist, and that baby. You have four days to decide. The choice is yours. _

_-VM _

VM? Who the hell is VM? The guy from the creepy vision the parchment gave me?

Then I realize something.

Oh god they took Craig!

I scooped up the parchment and note, and raced out of the room.

I have to tell someone!

* * *

**Token's POV: **

"TOKEN! TOKEN!"

I winced visibly at the loud voice calling out my name, and turned away from Butters and Kenny to see Tweek running towards me like he was being chased.

"What's wrong Tweek?" I asked him.

Tweek. "Augh! Look!" Tweek thrusted two small objects at me. One was a little brown parchment paper, and the other a note. I took them from him. I glanced at the note.

_Dear all the idiots known as the Fallen Angels,_

_We have taken your little lapdog known as Craig or Chris or whatever his name was. If you want to him alive again, then I suggest you turn in your King, that pest of an Antichrist, and that baby. You have four days to decide. The choice is yours. _

_-VM _

"VM?" I repeated out loud.

"Yes! Gah!" Tweek confirmed. "Do you know- ngh- who it is?"

"Well there's only one person I can think of." I replied. "The only VM I know is Vampir Makowski, the king of the Red Devils."

"Ack! Look at the parchment."

I turned the parchment over in my hands. "There's nothing." I told him.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. Nada, zip, zelch, a shit ton of nothing."

"But I got- arg!- some kind of vision when I touched it."

That got my attention. "What vision? Tell me."

"Augh! Well it was a guy with black hair, black eyes, a really- gah!- pale face, sharp fangs, and he was really tall. Ngh, he said something about sacrificing a child of a- ack!- Fallen Angel and a Guardian to their dark god to- arg!- become all powerful, and the dominant race!" He began twitching violently. "They took Craig! They're going to kill him! They can't kill him, they just can't!" He grabbed hold of his spiky blonde hair. "What are we gonna do?"

I thought about it for a second. I looked over my shoulder. "Hey Kenny?"

Kenny's eyes went to me. "Yeah?"

"Do you happen to have Pip's phone number?"

* * *

**Damien's POV: **

"Alright now, let me get this straight, you broke the ultimate oath on your mission, and you decided not to be selfish and just push aside your feelings for the sake of the Angel community?" Chef questioned. He was really confused when he came back and he saw me here. We decided that telling the truth would be the best thing to do.

"Well yes, that sounds about right." Pip agreed. "It seemed very selfish to just leave them in a time of need."

"Pip, that very noble, but why would give each other up like that? I mean, in every romantic movie, and in every romance novel I've ever read, people don't give on on love because of others, they defy what others think, and go for what they want. You should never let anyone come in between your happiness."

Pip's gaze wandered up to me. I knew Chef was right, and so did he.

"Children listen," Chef continued. "While what you boy did is noble, it was also painful, was it not? You gave up something you'll never find again. You gave up the perfect match, the other half to your heart, your soul mate. I can understand why some of the Fallen Angels gave up their wings. They found love with someone not of the Angel race. They found that their soul mate was a human. Or in your case, the Antichrist. They knew they would never find that kind of love with anyone else, and instead of doing something others would expect them to do, they chose something else. Something better. They chose love over nobility. Now think, would you rather have the pain of knowing you gave up the only person you'll ever truly love just to please others, or would you rather have traded that to be with each other?"

"I would have rather chosen Pip." I announced without a second thought.

"I would have rather have chosen you." Pip told me.

"You see children, you weren't thinking about yourselves. No it's not a good thing to be greedy, but maybe being a little selfish every once in a while is good. Maybe now you can rekindle what you lost a while ago."

"I think that's a great idea." I agreed, lacing my finger with Pip's. He smiled up at me.

"Now that's better." Chef said, smiling.

We all jumped at the sound of a cell phone ringing. Pip pulled his out of his pocket, and answered the call. "Hello?"

I could hear someone shouting on the other end, and then it clicked as the other person hung up.

"Oh dear..." Pip said. "We need to go. Now."

"Go where?" I asked him.

He glanced at me, and said, "To see the Fallen Angels."

* * *

**A/N: I only got one thing to say. Shit is about to get real. Oh and there's a huge surprise next chapter but there's someone who already knows *cough cough* Lana knows *cough cough* **

**Until we meet again...**

**-Liv **


	25. Faces Both Old and New

**150 reviews! *Sets off fireworks, sparklers, and various explosions* Thank you guys so much!**

**No replies this time, gotta get right to the story! **

* * *

_So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked_

_One maniac at a time we will take it back_

_You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start_

_So dance alone to the beat of your heart_

_Hey young blood_

_Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?_

_I'm gonna change you like a remix_

_Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

_You're wearing our vintage misery_

_No, I think it looked a little better on me_

_I'm gonna change you like a remix_

_Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

**Fall Out Boy- The Phoenix **

* * *

**Kenny's POV:**

"I can't believe Craig got captured." I said to Token in disbelief. "I never thought he'd be the one they'd go after first."

"I can't believe they even fucking got into the mansion in the first place." Token deadpanned. "I mean, how did they even find us?"

"I don't know man." I told him. "But it isn't good."

"Oh hamburgers, I hope Craig is okay." Butters said, moving close to me, and grabbing my hand.

I smiled down at him. "I'm sure he's fine, Buttercup."

I looked around at my surroundings. The other Fallen Angels were gathered around. They learned of Craig's kidnapping and just bunched up here for whatever reason.

"Hey Token." Bebe called. "Wendy wants to know what that note and the brown paper thing said."

"Oh well the note was from that Red Devil douche bag, Makowski, and that brown parchment was a missing piece of the prophecy."

Bebe looked confused. "Missing piece."

"Yeah, apparently, there's a baby, the kid of a Guardian and a Fallen Angel, and the Red Devils plan to sacrifice it so they can ultimate power or some shit.

A look of horror and shock crossed her face, and she said, "I-I gotta go." She quickly shuffled away.

What the hell was that about?

I didn't have time to think about it long, because at that moment, Eric rushed into the room.

"Oh my god guys, you're not going to fucking believe it!" He yelled.

"What's wrong Eric?" Butters asked him.

"I was walking around, and I found the graveyard out back," Eric explained. "So I just walked around it. Then I went into the crypt, and saw all the coffins right? So I stopped and just looked at a random one and started thinking, 'What if the angels could develop some kind of magical power thingy that could bring people back to life?' Then the lid opened, and the guy in it sat up, and you guys have to come see this!" He dashed away.

Token, Butters, and I looked at each other, and made our way out to the crypt. Leaning against an open coffin was a familiar-looking brunette boy. I couldn't remember his name. Not until Token screamed in my ear.

"Clyde?!"

"Oh hey guys." Clyde greeted us. "What's going on?"

* * *

**Craig's POV: **

The cell door closes and I'm greeted by quiet. The boy who kidnapped me and his leader just left. Now it's just me. Or is it? I think I can hear people talking.

"Um hello?"I called out.

The talking ceased. Then a low bored voice (kind of like mine) said, "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Well for starters," I said to them. "Who are you people?"

Something was thrown into my cage. I picked up the item. I couldn't see shit, because it was pitch black, so I ran my fingers over it, trying to find out what it was. Hmm... smooth, cylindrical, I can feel a switch on its side too. Is it a flashlight?

I flicked the switch, and a beam of light shined from the object. Yep, it's a flashlight.

I shined the beam over the room, until I found four other kids sitting in a cage about six or seven feet away from me. They all had pale skin, black hair, and bored, uninterested expressions.

"Oh look, another fucking conformist." Said one of them. His hair fell over his eyes, and he had red streaks in his hair.

"He's probably one of those Guardian bitches the posers have been talking about." Said the only girl in the group.

"That's all that those posers have been talking about for the past month." Agreed the tall, curly haired one.

"It's fucking bull shit." Grumbled the little one, who was younger than the other three.

"Who are you guys?" I asked them again.

The fat girl took a drag from her old fashioned cigarette holder and told me, "I'm Henrietta. This is Pete, Michael, and Firkle. As you can probably tell, those fucking posers who locked us all down here are the Red Devils. As for us, we're their complete opposites. We're the Black Devils."

* * *

**Kyle's POV: **

What the hell is going on? I woke up and heard a bunch of noise coming out from the common room, so I went to see what was going on, and everyone was there. I'm serious everybody who lives in the mansion was there.

But where are Craig, Token, Kenny, Butters, Tweek, and more importantly Eric?

I hope nothing happened to him. I mean, he's a racist, anti-Semetic fatass, but he's my racist, anti-Semetic fatass.

I decided to leave the crowd, and just see if maybe they were somewhere else in the building.

After a while of wandering, I couldn't find them anywhere. I decided to just go back to the common room when the lights in the hallway suddenly flickered and went out. Confused and a bit scared, I just stood there.

Suddenly the lights came back on, and in front of me stood a doll. It opened its mouth, and a nursery rhyme began playing.

_When a doll sings to you_

_You should know what to do_

_Run run till you're far away_

_Or it could be your last day_

_For it is blood we have always craved_

_And you can not be saved_

_So flee until there's nowhere left to hide_

_But it's too late, it's time to die_

The doll's eyes glowed red, and black sludge spurted out of its mouth. Disgusted, I jumped back as the sludge pooled into a chunky, black puddle on the floor. Gross.

The doll looked up at me and said _Time to die._

Without warning, I was knocked off my feet, and was being dragged down the hallway. The doll called out to me one more time.

_Sweet dreams. _

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys cliffy! And I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for leaving for so long, but I'm so stressed out even thought school only started a few weeks ago, and I'm already overwhelmed. I'll try to be better at updating. But I guess this is what happens when you take a fan fiction writer with no social life who is on the brink of insomnia and stick her through another year of fucking school. I'd rather be saying, "Washington Redskins, go fuck yourself." Speaking of which, did anyone see the season 18 premiere? So awesome!**

**Also I heard a rumor somewhere that Cartman is going to admit that he's attracted to men this season, but I'm still trying to find proof. Hopefully it's true. **

**Sorry for leaving for so long! **

**-Liv **


	26. Surprise, Surprise

_When we both fall asleep underneath the same sky._

_To the beat of our hearts at the same time._

_So close but so far away._

_(Can you hear me?)_

_She sleeps alone._

_My heart wants to come home._

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you._

_She lies awake._

_I'm trying to find the words to say._

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you._

**5 Seconds of Summer- Beside You **

* * *

**Butters's POV: **

"How are you alive?" Token asked. "I saw you get killed."

"I was never really dead. Just in some kind of coma." Clyde explained. "Thanks for burying me alive by the way. So what did I miss?"

"A fuck ton of shit." Kenny told him. "The prophecy, the return of the Red Devils, Craig's kidnapping-"

"Woah, woah, back it up." Clyde interrupted. "The prophecy?!"

"Yep. I'm one of the lucky angels. This is Butters, my human." He gestured to me. Clyde smiled at me and turned his attention back to Kenny. "What about him?" He pointed to Eric.

"Yeah he's another angel. His human is around here somewhere."

"What did you say about Craig getting kidnapped?" Clyde asked.

"That stupid asshole got himself kidnapped by a Red Devil." Eric replied. "His spaz of a human is going bat shit crazy because he's missing."

Clyde furrowed his eyebrows in Eric's direction and said, "How's Bebe?"

"She's acting weird." Token responded. "I think she may be depressed. She's been like that since you died."

Clyde visibly winced. "Where is she?"

"In the common room somewhere. She seems off so don't be surprised if she acts out of it."

"Oh thanks. How have the others been since-"

He was cut off by a loud scream from inside the mansion.

"HELP!"

"What the fuck was that?" Kenny yelled. Another piercing scream ripped through the air.

"HELP!"

"Oh hamburgers." I said.

* * *

**Kyle's POV: **

"Help!" I screamed again. "HELP!" My lungs were starting to get sore.

My captor kicked me in the side of my face, and growled, "Shut your fucking mouth, dickwad, otherwise I'm gonna kill you right now."

"Help!" I screamed again, my voice sounding scratchy and hoarse. "Someone please help me!"

He kicked me again. "I said shut up you stupid fuck!" I could feel blood start to run down my face. "Now be a good captive and shut your pie hole so I can take you back to where I need to take you."

"Help me please!" I yelled again, my voice sounding even worse.

My captor kicked me even harder. "Don't do that again, you dumbass." He snarled. "Or I'll just take my lucky knife, and slit your throat right now."

A few tears escaped my eyes. Why me?

Then I heard the best thing that has ever come across my ears.

"AY! What do you think you're doing with him, asshole?!"

I smiled and looked up to see Eric dashing towards me and my captor.

"Beat it you fat piece of shit." My captor growled. "You ain't saving this one."

"Oh well think again, you asswipe!" Eric snarled, hurling his fist into the guy's face. I heard a loud crack.

"You fucker! You broke my nose!" The guy fumed, swinging his fist at Eric's face. Eric easily caught the punch, and slugged him in the eye. The guy fell over. Eric kicked him in the side, causing him to vomit a geyser of black, gooey sludge. How disgusting.

"Take that you piece of shit!" Eric taunted him. The guy got up and took off down the hallway.

Eric laughed at him for a few more seconds, then made his way over to me with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh my god, Kyle. How badly did he hurt you?" He bent onto one knee, gently smoothing his hand over my face.

"He kicked me in the face a few times." I coughed, a little blood trickled out. "He threatened to kill me too. But that was it."

Eric looked angry for a minute, then he carefully pulled me into his arms bridal style and said softly, "I'm just glad you're okay, Kahl." He gently touched the cut on my left temple. I winced.

"Does it hurt?" He asked. I nodded. He swiftly wiped the blood away, and kissed my cut. "Better?" He teased me.

I rolled my eyes at his childishness. "Yeah." I admitted. I buried my head in his chest. "Carry me, I feel to weak to walk."

"Yes sir." Eric teased me again.

"Let's just go." I told him.

"As you wish, commander."

* * *

**Kenny's POV: **

"Hey fellas, why is everyone screaming?" Butters asked, gesturing to the common room doors.

"I dunno." I said to him. "Let's go see."

Token, Clyde, Butters, and I reached the doors of the common room and through it open.

The room was in disarray. Everyone was running around screaming like maniacs.

"What the hell happened here?" Token yelled.

"D-Didn't you guys hear?" Jimmy asked, as he approached us. "A Red Devil just c-c-came running through here, yelling a-and screeching like a b-b-b-banshee." He glanced over at Clyde and blinked. "Clyde? Is t-that you? Aren't you s-supposed to be d-d-dead?"

"Nope. Just in a coma, buried alive." Clyde responded. "So what was this about a Red Devil?"

"He came running in complaining about some 'stupid fat f-f-fuck', then just ran out the front d-d-doors. Then everyone just w-w-went bat shit crazy."

Stupid fat fuck? The only one I can think of is Eric.

"Hey guys!" We all turned our attention towards the voice. It was Bebe.

Clyde face lit up. "Bebe!" He yelled out to her.

Her eyes went wide when she noticed him. "Clyde?" She began running over to us, but not before crashing into two figures. Damien and Pip.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, Bebe." Pip apologized. "I didn't quite see you there."

"We should have been paying attention to where we were going." Damien agreed. He and Pip helped her up.

Damien lifted his hand and lightly poked her stomach.

"Uh what are you doing?" Bebe asked.

"It's a girl." He told her.

Butters, Token, Clyde, Jimmy, and I exchanged confused looks. We glanced over at Bebe, who looked absolutely terrified. She glanced back at us with that same scared expression.

"Excuse me for asking Damien, but what are you talking about?" Pip asked.

Damien furrowed his eyebrows. "You guys don't know?" He asked, glancing at Pip, then us.

"Bebe, what's going on?" Token asked.

Bebe opened her mouth, but suddenly convulsed in pain and she turned her head, and vomited all over the floor. I saw something like water trickling down her legs.

"You don't need to know." She said. "Because you're about to find out."

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, looks like trouble in paradise. Not only did the Red Devils manage to get in again, but now here comes the baby in the baby carriage. This ain't gonna end well...**

**Did anyone else see the new episode? I think it was funny with Cartman and Aunt Jemima. Shit, now I want pancakes wah. **

**Bye!**

**-Liv**


	27. Hope

_Come just as you are to me_

_Don't need apologies_

_Know that you are worthy_

_I'll take your bad days with your good_

_Walk through the storm I would_

_I do it all because I love you, _

_I love you_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

**Katy Perry- Unconditionally **

* * *

**Craig's POV: **

"How the hell are we gonna get out of here?" I asked.

"Not a clue." Pete replied. "We've been trying for almost two months now."

"Well it's gotta be soon. Because we have to team up and defeat these assholes."

"Wait, team up?" Henrietta furrowed her eyebrows.

"We can't team up with him!" Michael hissed. "He's a conformist."

"Oh come on, let's do it." Firkle piped up. "We never do anything!"

"Besides, what would we get out of this?"

"Well what do you want?" I asked.

"Just to see those posers sent back to the eighth layer of hell for once and for all." Henrietta deadpanned.

"Well, all of us are going to do just that."

"Who's 'we'?" Pete questioned me.

"Me, the other prophecied angels, the Saviors, King Pip, Damien, and the Fallen Angels." I told him. "We need your help to-"

"Woah, back it up." Michael interrupted. "The Angel King, the Antichrist, and The Fallen Angels are all helping you?"

"Yes. They want to destroy those stupid Red Devils as much as you do."

The Black Devils glanced at each other and quietly talked amongst themselves for a second.

"Alright fro-do." Michael said to me. "You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

**Tweek's POV: **

Oh Jesus, a Red Devil just ran through the room! Was he the one that took Craig? What if he goes after me?! Oh my god!

I ran through the crowd of screaming Fallen Angels and found Bebe on the floor curled in a fetal position.

"Wendy!" She screamed. "WENDY!"

Wendy rushed over to Bebe. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's coming." Bebe responded.

Wendy's eyes widened. "Oh shit. RED!"

Red came rushing over and knelt next to Bebe. "I'm guessing the baby is coming?" She guessed.

"Ya think?" Bebe cried, before groaning in pain.

Wendy and Red each took an arm and draped it over each set of their shoulders, and carried her off.

"Did she just say b-baby?" I heard Jimmy ask. I turned my head and saw him along with Kenny, Butters, Token, and some brown-haired guy standing in the doorway to the main hall.

"You guys didn't know?" I turned my head again and saw Damien and Pip standing a few feet away from me. "I could sense it." Damien was the one speaking. "You guys don't have that power?"

The others shook their heads.

"Augh! What's going on?!" I yelled, yanking at my wild spiky hair.

"Tweek, calm down." Kenny walked over and removed my hands. "Listen, there was another Red Devil spotted. He came running through, and now evryone's panicking. But how they keep getting in is a mystery."

"Maybe they have- gah!- an inside job." I suggested.

Kenny raised his eyebrows, then glanced over at the others who looked baffled.

"That's the smartest thing anyone's ever said." Token said.

"I think he's right." Damien agreed.

"What are we going to do about our current issue?" The brown-haired boy asked.

"What issue is that, Clyde?" Butters asked him.

"Um, Bebe?"

"Oh shit!" Kenny's eyes went wide. "Bebe!"

* * *

**Bebe's POV: **

Ugh now I know why pregnant woman are so tired after going into labor. It's tiring and fucking hurts!

"Okay, Bebe, you're doing great!" Wendy told me. "Now PUSH!"

I screamed and pushed. God I hate this.

"PUSH!"

I pushed again. Arg the pain...

"PUSH!"

I did again.

"Harder Bebe, I can see it's head!"

I shrieked in pain again. "ARG!"

"One more time!"

"I HATE THIS!" I screeched before pushing one final time.

Silence filled the room, then I heard the best sound that's ever fallen on my ears.

A baby's cry.

"Congratulations, Bebe." Red told me, who was holding the small child in her hands. "It's a girl."

My eyes pooled with tears of happiness. I have a girl. A little girl.

Red cleaned her and wrapped her in a pink blanket. "Do you want to hold her?"

I nodded, and Red gently placed my daughter in my arms. Her hair like mine was curly, but brown like Clyde's. She had my baby blue eyes, Clyde's cheeks and nose, and my chin. A tears slipped down my cheek, and I smiled. She's absolutely beautiful.

"Hey, look who's here." Wendy told me. She opened the door to the medical ward, and Clyde stepped in.

"Hey, who's this?" He asked, walking over and smiling at my daughter- _our _daughter.

"This is our daughter." I told him.

"She's mine?" His face lit up. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't find out until after we thought you died." I explained. "After that, I just gave up. I couldn't give up this baby. It was the only thing I had left of you. So I got really depressed, and basically kept to myself. But seeing you earlier, it gave me hope again."

"Maybe that's what we should name her." Clyde suggested. "Hope."

I nodded in agreement. "It's perfect."

* * *

**Kenny's POV: **

"Do you really think that we have an inside job here?" I asked, sitting next to Butters on one of the common room's couches, where he slid his hand into mine. Everything calmed down in the common room. The people were a little tense though.

"I don't know! Ngh- it was just a suggestion." Tweek defended himself.

"A very smart one." Token added. "From what I've seen, we do have an inside job going on. And it's not good at all."

"Um fellas?" Butters piped up. "What's an inside job?"

Token looked to the side, a stony glare upon his face. "It means one of us is a traitor."

* * *

**A/N: Oh crap. First the baby, now a traitor. Wtf is going to happen next? Oh wait, I already know, he he.**

**I'm very sad to say this story is almost over! D: I know. I'm so sad to see it end. Only three chapters after this and I'm done! But remember I love you guys forever and always. **

**Love you! **

**-Liv **


	28. And It Begins

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

**Imagine Dragons- Radioactive **

* * *

**Kyle's POV: **

It's happening. The final battle is happening at sunrise. That's why we all had to go to bed early, and wake up at two am. But we didn't have the best slumber because of Hope's constant crying. Bebe and Clyde got the worst of it though. Parenthood must suck.

So now we're getting dressed in our "war clothes" as Stan calls it. Black shirts, jackets, skinny jeans, and shoes of our choosing. Everyone was given the same weapon. A crystal sword with a golden hilt. Token handed me, Tweek, Eric, Butters, and Kenny each a bow and arrow with a poisoned tip.

"The only way to kill the Red Devil leader is to inject him with this poison." Token explained. "We have some for Craig when we free him."

"Oh my god, what if he's dead already?!" Tweek yelled.

"I doubt that he's dead." I told him.

"AUGH!"

I think this guy drinks too much coffee.

After everyone was done getting ready, I saw Bebe sitting on the couch holding Hope in her hands.

"You're not going?" I asked her, noticing her lack of battle clothing.

"No. I just had a baby, Kyle." She replied. "Otherwise I'd be smearing Red Devil guts all over their secret hideout."

I laughed and said, "Do you have any idea where it is?"

She shrugged. "Beats me. All I know is that it's in some abandoned building in town."

"Kyle!" I turned and saw Kenny running towards me. "We gotta go. The final battle is going down."

* * *

**Craig's POV: **

"Are you just going to sit here all day, staring at us?"

The Red Devil standing in front of my cell looked up from the piece of wood he was carving, and said, "Just until Vampir tells me my time is up."

"Which will be...?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

I flipped him off and leaned against the back bars of my cell. Hey... what's that sticking out of his back pocket?

It's a hacksaw. If I could reach it, I can cut through the cell bars. I stuck my hand out, and just as I was about to grab the hacksaw, his cell phone rang, and he glanced at it. I retracted my hand quickly and he told me, "That's my cue. Don't try anything or you'll get a switchblade in your stomach." He began walking towards the door.

I made a desperate grab for the hacksaw. I grasped something in my hands. Unfortunately it wasn't the hacksaw. But it was something much better.

A key.

* * *

**Bebe's POV: **

I woke up and stretched. Ugh finally some sleep. Hope keeps me and Clyde up all night. I love my baby girl, but parenthood is exhausting.

Luckily Wendy stayed behind to help me with Hope and let me get some rest.

"Morning sunshine." Wendy greeted me, walking into the common room. I crashed on one of the couches. She was holding Hope in her arms.

"Morning." I greeted back. "How's my baby?"

"Great." Wendy held her out. "Wanna hold her?"

I gave her a _well duh, _look and took Hope into my arms. I asked Wendy if she could make a bottle, and she nodded and went to the kitchen.

I moved the blanket so I could see Hope's face. Wait...

This isn't Hope.

It's a doll. A fucking doll.

"What?" I breathed.

The doll opened its mouth on its own accord, making my eyes widen. Then it began singing a song in an eerie voice with the sound of a broken music box playing in the background.

_All around the mulberry bush_

_The monkey chased the weasel._

_The monkey stopped to pull up his sock,_

_POP GOES THE WEASEL! _

Black, chunky sludge spewed out of its open mouth, and splattered onto my face. I screamed and dropped the creepy doll.

_Bye bye baby. _The doll said. I wiped the sludge out of my eyes. The doll was holding a paper in its hand. I took the paper and opened it.

_Thanks for the baby. We'll make sure it's taken care of. _

_-Vampir Makowski and the rest of the Red Devils_

I fell to my knees and began sobbing uncontrollably. No no no! My baby! They took Hope. They took my little baby.

"Hey Bebe, I got the bottle- Bebe, what happened?" Wendy rushed over to my side.

"They took my little girl!" I shoved the note in her face. "They took Hope!"

* * *

**Butters's POV: **

"We're here!" Red announced. "The Red Devils' hideout."

Me and the others halted and glanced up in front of us. We were standing outside... Casa Bonita?

"Casa Bonita?" I asked.

"Yeah, Token told me about it." Kenny replied. "The Red Devils drove everyone out of it one day and completely took it over. That's why no one comes here anymore."

"Oh I always wondered why they stopped letting people come here."

"Um Butters?"

"What is it Ken?" I asked him.

"Well, if we don't make it out alive, I want you to know something." Kenny responded.

"Sure. Anything."

"Butters, I know I'm not supposed to feel like this, but that's what makes it more enjoyable. I've only known you for a little while, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to get married, have children together, spend the rest of our lives by each others' sides. I even want us to be buried together. And if that means I would have to go to Hell because you can't come to Angel Heaven with me, then so be it. Butters... I love you."

My eyes filled with tears. "Ken, I-"

"We will be victorious, Fallen Angels, Saviors, Guardians, Son of Satan, _your highness. _And there's nothing you can do about it!" A tall, black-eyed Red Devil yelled from the roof.

"Fat fucking chance, Makowski!" Token yelled back at him.

"You'll see you stupid, Fallen Angel fuck!" Makowski yelled back at him. "Blow our horn!"

A Red Devil poked his head out of the front door and blew into a red, twisted horn.

"They blew their horn! Blow ours, Stan." Stan raised the purple, wing shaped horn to his lips and blew.

Vampir raised a rusty, bloodstained cutlass, and shouted, "This is for our dark god!"

Token raised his crystal sword, and proclaimed, "For anyone you have killed, traumatized or screwed over in your undeserving, twisted lives!" He turned to us and yelled, "Let's get them!"

We raised our swords, and let out a loud battle cry. I glanced over at Kenny, who gave me a small smile and charged forward.

Why couldn't I have had the chance to tell him I feel the same?

* * *

**A/N: Okay people next chapter is the final battle, and shit is gonna go down. There's also some interesting stuff next chapter and a surprise in the final one. Only two chapters left. It makes me sad that it's ending. This is my favorite fic that I've written so far, and I'm so sad that it's ending. **

**Catch ya later.**

**-Liv **


	29. The Final Battle

_You think you got the best of me_

_Think you've had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

**Kelly Clarkson- Stronger **

* * *

**Craig's POV: **

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Pete asked me. I used that key to free all of us. Hopefully we can get out of here without getting caught.

"I'm not actually sure." I admitted. "Been a while since I've been here. Plus it's fucking dark. Wait, did you hear that?"

It sounded like screaming. And it wasn't that far off.

"Oh yay, screams of pain." Michael said in his usual depressing voice. "This is getting better already.

Then I stepped in something that made a squishing sound. I glanced down and only saw the blackness. Then I suddenly remembered I still have the flashlight from earlier.

I took it out and shined the beam down. At my feet was a dead Red Devil. She had long black hair with pink streaks across her bangs. She had sharp, pointy fangs, bleach white skin, and dull red eyes. She was wearing a black blouse, purple leggings, and dark red wedges. There was a large gash in her chest, and the thick black sludge from my dream was oozing out of the wound.

"Oh finally, one of those posers actually died." Henrietta piped up.

"If only it could been the biggest poser of them all." Pete said.

"Craig?"

I lifted my head at the sound of the voice. I raised the flashlight, and shined it in the direction of the voice.

"Craig!" The beam flashed onto Kyle. "Over here!"

"Kyle?" I said, but before I could move a muscle, another body collided with mine. I was about to shove the person off, but the person's voice stopped me.

"Ngh- Craig you're alive!"

A slight half-smile crossed my face. "Hey Tweekie." I said. "How have you been?"

"Awful! The past few days have been hell without you!"

I ran my fingers through his wild hair. "Well I'm here now. Now tell me, what's going on?"

"Ack! The final battle is happening. We were gonna- arg!- free you and kill the leader of the Red Devils!"

"We? I don't think me, you, Eric, Kenny, Butters, and Kyle can take on everyone here."

"AUGH! It's not just us. Pip, Damien, and the Fallen Angels are here too. They're going to help- gah!- us and- who the- ngh- hell are they?" He pointed to the four other teenagers behind me.

"Tweek, this is Henrietta, Pete, Michael, and Firkle. They're the Black Devils. Guys, this is Tweek."

"Oh, this is your little boy toy you told us about." Michael quipped.

"Those are the Black Devils?" Kyle asked. Oh, I forgot he was here.

"Yep." I agreed.

"Oh, Token was looking for them. Come on the four of you. I don't want to see you get mutilated by the Red Devils."

"Slow your roll fro-do, we're coming." Michael grumbled, taking a drag from his cigarette. Him and the other followed after Kyle.

"Craig?" Tweek spoke softly. "What if we don't make it?"

"Then we'll both be happy together in the afterlife." I told him, giving him a tender kiss. "Now let's go kick some Red Devil ass."

* * *

**Kenny's POV: **

"Oh man, if someone told me killing Red Devils was this much fun, I'd have done it a long time ago." I said.

"I know right?" Clyde agreed. "Ugh, I just wish I was more awake. Hope kept me up all night."

"Kids."

Clyde laughed. "Yeah. I hope Bebe has enough time on her hands to take care of our baby while I'm not there."

RING RING.

Clyde reached into his pocket and produced his cell phone.

"Who is it?" I asked him.

"Bebe." He replied. He answered the call. "Hello?"

There was the sound of sobbing and blubbering at the other line. After a second, Clyde's eyes went wide. Then he hung up.

"Oh shit!" He yelled.

"What happened?" I questioned him.

"They took her." He pocketed the phone again, and narrowed his eyes angrily. "They have Hope."

"What?!" I shouted.

"Fucking douche bags." He growled. "No one is gonna kidnap _my _daughter on my watch!" He unsheathed his sword and dashed off.

"Ken?"

I turned around and saw Butters standing behind me.

A smile lit up my face. "Buttercup." I said. "Where have you been?"

Butters smiled back and told me, "Well I tried killin' some of those Devils, but I only killed like three because I didn't want them to feel bad."

I chuckled. "That's adorable, buddy."

"Ken?"

"Yeah?"

"About what you said earlier..." Oh, this is the part where he tells me he doesn't feel the way I do. "I feel the same way."

I blinked and just looked at him for a second. Then I placed my hands on my cheeks and smashed my lips against his.

Butters's hands went around my neck and he kissed back.

Finally, I found someone who really loves me.

* * *

**Eric's POV: **

"He he he, take that you stupid bitch!" I taunted, driving my sword through a Red Devil's abdomen. "YEAH! Take that you asshole devils!"

"Eric come on." Kyle whined. "Don't be such an ass. You can tease, but don't overdo it."

I smirked and took hold of his hand. "Would that make you happy Kahhhl?" I teased him.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Yes fatass it would. And please leave some of these people for others to take out. You're kind of showing off."

"Aw but then I can't do stuff like this." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a necklace with a large emerald green pendant.

Kyle raised his eyebrows at it. "Where did you get that?"

"Swiped off some chick I impaled." I explained. "I thought you'd like it."

Kyle took the necklace from my hands, and put it around his neck. "I love it." He told me smiling. "It's beautiful."

"I knew you would." I playfully poked him in the ribs. "Love you."

"Love you too, Eric. Now let's go find the others."

* * *

**Tweek's POV: **

"Gah! Where are the others?" I yelled.

"Tweekers, cam down." Craig soothed, stroking my cheek softly. "They'll be here soon."

We were waiting outside the Red Devil's ritual room. Vampir was in there, and the six of us were going to ambush him once they get here.

"Oh Jesus, what if we all die?!" I squealed. "Oh no, I'm freaking out. Now you hate me."

"I don't hate you." Craig told me, putting his arms around my waist, and pulling me close to him. "I love you."

"Ngh- where is everyone?"

"I don't know."

"Hey guys." I heard a voice behind me. I whipped my head around, and saw Butters and Kenny walking up to us.

"Hey, where are Eric and Kyle?" Kenny asked.

"Beats me." Craig responded, stroking my spiky blonde hair. "I thought they were with you."

"I thought they were with you two."

As if on cue, Kyle and Eric came walking around the corner. Kyle was wearing a pretty green pendant around his neck.

"Well it looks like everyone is here." Kenny observed. "Let's go in."

Craig released me, and turned the doorknob. The door creaked open.

And what was waiting for us?

A whole army of Red Devils.

* * *

**Bebe's POV: **

"I'm glad you explained the whole ordeal to me when we ran into each other, children." Chef told us as we were driving. "Am I going the right way?"

"Yeah, but hurry." I said. "I need to get Hope back."

"We'll get her back, Bebe." Wendy assured me. "Then we can get out of here and- CHEF STOP THE CAR!"

Chef slammed on the brakes. "God dammit! Crazy ass crackers, we could've died!"

"No time to think about that!" I yelled, throwing myself out of the car. "Gotta get inside!"

"Woah, calm the fuck down, Bebe." Wendy said. "Don't wear yourself out."

I threw open the front door, and was greeted with the sound of swords clashing, and the view of the other Fallen Angels fighting the Red Devils.

"Woah, children, what's going on?" Chef asked when he and Wendy came into the building after me.

"We're fighting the bad guys!" Butters chirped. Where did he come from? "I don't really want to though. I think it makes them feel bad."

"Butters, where's Clyde?" I asked him.

"Oh, he's over there."

I dashed past all the Red Devil corpses and reached Clyde who was currently trying to dislodge his sword from the chest of a Devil.

"Clyde!" I called to him.

Clyde turned his head. "Bebe!" He yanked the sword one more time and managed to pull it out of the corpse. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting Hope back." I replied. "What's going on?"

"We got ambushed by a whole army of fucking Devils." He said. "By the looks of it, we took out almost all of them."

"Bebe!" I wheeled around and saw Red standing a few feet away from me. "We did it!"

I looked around, confused. Sure enough, the floor was littered with Red Devil corpses, and all the Fallen Angels seemed exhausted but alive.

"They're all dead!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Yep! We're almost done with this. Then we can all go home." Hey... what was that behind her?

Oh god.

It's a Red Devil.

"Red look out!" I yelled.

Red whipped around, and unsheathed her sword...

But it was too late.

The Red Devil drove his sword through her stomach and yanked it out swiftly. Red dropped her weapon and fell to the ground.

"Red!" I screamed. The other Fallen Angels and I rushed over to her side.

"Red?" The Devil spoke behind me. We all turned our heads to him. "Shit! I killed the wrong girl!" He turned and started to run away.

"He's getting away!" Stan yelled.

Out of nowhere, the Red Devil tripped and fell flat on his stomach. I glanced down and saw what he tripped over.

A metal crutch.

"You're messing with a Crip now, f-fool." Jimmy told him before impaling him through the abdomen with his sword. The Devil screamed and choked before he died. A river of black sludge poured out of his mouth.

"Guys..." We turned our attention back to the near-death Red. Jimmy came and stood next to me.

"Guys..." Red breathed. "There's no hope for me. I'm going to die." She coughed out some blood. "But I want you guys to know something." She weakly lifted her arm, and pulled up her sleeve.

On her wrist was a bracelet. On it was a charm. It was a black scythe with a pair of demon wings attached to it.

The insignia of the Red Devils.

"Red..." I breathed in shock. "You're the traitor?"

Red coughed up some more blood. "I'm sorry." She wheezed. Her dark blue eyes were hazy and distant. "Forgive me..."

Her eyes closed for the final time.

* * *

**Kyle's POV: **

"Okay guys, this is it." Kenny told us. "The final battle. As soon as we go in, there's no going back."

"On three." I said. "One-"

"Three!" Eric cut me off, barreling through the door.

Inside was Vampir, standing on a stone stage with his back to us. There was a stone table next to him. On it was a book, a large stone bowl, a dagger, and... Hope?

Hope! He has Hope!

"Hey asshole!" Eric yelled at him. Vampir turned and looked at us.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He sneered. "What brings you here, per se?"

"Well we're gonna kick your ass and uh, stuff." Butters replied meekly.

We raised our poisoned arrows and aimed at him. Token gave us each an extra vial of poison in case we needed an extra poison weapon. I poisoned my switchblade that I swiped off a Red Devil earlier.

Vampir grabbed the dagger and proclaimed, "If anyone should fire at me, per se, I shall drive my dagger right through this child's heart."

We hesitated and looked at each other. By our stares, we seemed to be on the same wavelength.

"Fine." Kenny growled as we lowered our arrows. "We won't shot."

"Excellent." His eyes darted to me. Or more specifically, what's around my neck.

"Boy!" He shouted. "That pendant, around your neck. That's a sacred talisman. I need it. Give it to me."

"What happens if I don't?" I challenged him.

"Do you really want to go there, per se?" He raised the dagger, making it hover over Hope.

"Fine. I'll give it to you." I made my way up the stage's steps. Vampir placed the dagger on the table, and held out his hand.

"Hand it over." He said.

I took the pendant, and said, "Not today, bitch!" I pulled out my switchblade, and stabbed him through the heart.

He let out a loud scream, and I pulled out the blade, causing black sludge to pour out of the wound. His skin turned green, and began to peel off until he fell to the ground, silent.

Time seemed to stop, until I heard the sound of cheering. The others had seen me kill him, and they were cheering for me.

People came up, and congratulated me. They came to also pay their "respects" to Vampir. Some spat on him, others kicked him, Craig flipped him off, Eric flipped him off with both hands, and taunted him. Damien let one of his hell hounds eat is legs, Pip kicked him in the balls, and Token settled on stabbing him repeatedly yelling, "Yeah, gotcha bitch! WE GOTCHA BITCH!" Clyde and Jimmy eventually had to pull him off.

Eric came over, and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Nice job, Kyle." He complimented me. "You did it."

I was silent for a second. "What happens now?"

Eric took his hand in mine, and said, "Now, we go home."

* * *

**A/N: Oh that took forever. Longest chapter ever and there's one more left. I hope you guys enjoyed the story. I loved writing it, and I'm so, so sad that it's just about over :'(. I seriously love you guys so much. Remember, big surprises next chapter. **

**Adios!**

**-Liv **


	30. Epilouge

_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_

_There's only_

_ONE thing (one)_

_TWO do (two)_

_THREE words (three)_

_FOUR you... (four)_

_(I love you) I love you_

_There's only_

_ONE way (one)_

_TWO say (two)_

_Those THREE words (three)_

_And that's what I'll do... (four)_

_(I love you) I love you_

**Plain White T's- 1, 2, 3, 4**

* * *

**Third Person POV: **

Three weeks later, the boys were officially moved in. Each one of them decided that they were all going to stay in the Fallen Angel mansion. Craig, Eric, and Kenny had to bring all their stuff from their angel homes, and Tweek, Kyle, and Butters moved out of their houses respectively. Stan made the decision to move in as well.

Pip gave up his position as King altogether. He didn't want to be around a bunch of assholes, and he knew the other Angels wouldn't approve of Damien. Both of them decided together to live in the mansion with the others.

Chef wanted to stay in South Park because he found it more enjoyable, and thought human ladies were much more appealing. He kept the house he had in town as his permanent residence.

Things were definitely gonna get better for them.

* * *

Craig sat in his and Tweek's room, holding Stripe in his hands. He was waiting for Tweek to come back with the rest of his stuff.

"Ngh- Craig." Craig lifted his head. "Can you- ack!- help me?"

Craig placed Stripe in his cage and moved to the door. He opened it to find Tweek holding a light brown squirming guinea pig in his hands.

Craig blinked and said, "A guinea pig?"

"Arg! Yeah, she's my pet." Tweek walked into the room. Craig took the guinea pig from his hand and placed it in the cage with Stripe.

Craig looked at the two guinea pigs in the cage. "What's her name?"

"Mocha Latte." Tweek replied.

Craig half-smiled at that. "Cute name."

"Augh! Do you think they like each other?"

Craig glanced in the cage. Stripe and Mocha Latte were sitting together in Stripe's little bed. It was really cute.

"Yeah, I think they do."

* * *

"Kyle, why the hell is there a menorah in our room?"

Kyle turned and saw a very confused Eric standing in the doorway.

"Well Eric, I thought since I'm Jewish, I'd put one in here to honor my Jewish heritage." Kyle explained.

"Oh please, we can't have any of that Jewish stuff in my room." Eric scoffed.

"Stop it Eric, I don't want any of your Nazi shit here either!"

"Token made me get rid of that stuff anyway."

"Good." Kyle plopped onto the bed, turning over the pendant in his hand.

Eric sat down next to him. "Okay fine, we'll keep the fucking menorah, but only if we can keep him."

"Who's him?" Kyle questioned, a little scared.

Eric walked over to the door, and pulled it open. A small gray figure scurried into the room, and jumped onto the bed.

A gray cat.

"Kyle, meet Mr. Kitty." The cat glanced at him. "Mr. Kitty, this is my life partner, Kyle."

* * *

"They'll really cute, Buttercup." Kenny complimented, looking at the hamsters in their cage.

"Thanks Ken." Butters smiled at him. "Do you have any pets?"

"No, but I was always surrounded by rats." Kenny chuckled.

"Oh. I think mice are cute." Butters said. "Rats are kind of gross."

"Yeah I know." Kenny yawned.

"Oh, are you tired, Ken?" Butters placed a hand on his shoulder.

Kenny nodded.

"Let's go to bed, then. I'm kind of tired too."

Butters and Kenny got into their bed, snuggling close together.

"Good night, Butters, I love you."

"I love you two, Kenny."

* * *

"Why do we have to babysit Hope again?"

Pip looked over at Damien and answered, "Well, Bebe and Clyde needed a babysitter for a little while, and I said we would do it."

Damien glanced down at Hope. She moved her face and looked up at him. Her baby blue eyes met his crimson ones. She giggled and smiled at him. She reached up, and grabbed his nose.

"How cute is that?" Pip said, smiling at the two of them.

A small smile crossed Damien's face. He did think she was cute. "Yep, a little angel." He agreed.

Hope let go of his nose. She giggled again. Damien smiled bigger.

"An...gel." Hope said.

Damien and Pip did a double take.

"Holy crap, Hope said her first word." Damien exclaimed in awe.

"She did?" Damien and Pip looked up, and saw Bebe and Clyde in front of them.

"What did she say?" Bebe asked.

"Angel!" Hope yelled.

Bebe reached down, and pulled Hope into her arms. "She did it! She said her first word!"

"ANGEL!" Hope screamed.

Pip placed his hand on top of Damien's and told him, "Well you certainly look happy."

* * *

A week later, all of them were happy and perfectly healthy. Everything seemed to be going their way.

"Clyde, Tweek and I want out guinea pigs back." Craig said. Clyde liked to play with Stripe and Mocha Latte. He was considering getting his own guinea pig. "And remember to use the lint brush on the bed." Craig added.

"Okay." Clyde said from the other room.

"Do you think he's gonna get his own guinea pig?" Bebe asked, bouncing Hope on her lap.

Craig shrugged. "Maybe. I think he should so-"

"Holy frigging tit balls!" Clyde shouted from the other room.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Eric asked.

The others got up to see what was wrong. Clyde was sitting on Craig and Tweek's bed. Stripe and Mocha Latte were both in their cage. Clyde was open-mouthed, and holding a baby guinea pig in his hands. It was brown with white spots.

"Clyde, what the hell is that?" Kyle asked him.

Clyde held up the animal, and said, "My special ability got the best of me."

"Gah! Your ability?" Tweek questioned.

"Oh yeah, I can combine the DNA of two organisms to create biological offspring."

"What happened?" Stan asked.

"Well I got some of the guinea pigs' hair on my hands, and I thought it would be cute if they had babies. Then... this."

"Clyde, do you know what you could do with a power like that?" Wendy said.

"Uhhh no." Clyde shook his head.

"You could do a lot! You could bring back animals that went extinct. You can make completely new plant species. Homosexuals can finally have biological children."

At the mention of that, a few of the boys smiled wide and looked at their respective partners, and then at Clyde.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" Clyde asked, panicked.

The boys talked to their partners for a minute, then Kenny walked over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Clyde." He said. "We need you to do us a favor."

* * *

Hope Maverick Donovan pushed herself down the slide and onto her feet. This was her favorite part of preschool, recess.

Hope ran across the playground, her curly brown hair flying in the wind, her baby blue eyes full of light. She ran to the kids playing in the field.

"Elsa!" She called to her friend.

Elsa Amelia Thorne looked up from the spider she was holding in her hands, and looked up. A breeze blew back her golden blonde hair, and her crimson-colored eyes lit up when she saw Hope.

"Hope!" Elsa exclaimed, running to her friend.

"Where's Crystal?" Hope asked her.

Elsa pointed to her right. "Over there!"

Hope turned around. A shaking, black-haired girl with sitting in the field, drinking a travel mug of coffee.

"Crystal!" Hope yelled.

Crystal Valentina Tucker nearly dropped her coffee, and looked up, her sapphire blue eyes wide.

"Ngh- Hope! Elsa!" Crystal stood and went to join her friends. "IS our- ack!- ride here yet?" Recess was when school was over, and when the parents came to pick up their kids.

"No. Who's picking us up today?" Elsa asked.

"Um, I think Vanessa's mom." Hope replied. She spotted her other friend on the swings. "Vanessa!" She called to her.

Vanessa Catherine Marsh got off the swing, and dashed over to her friends. Her black hair flew out behind her, and her cocoa brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"Hi guys!" Vanessa chirped as she ran to them.

"Hey Vanessa!" Hope smiled. "Is your mom coming to get us?"

"Yeah! She's going to get us something to eat on the way home."

"Yay!"

"Hey fellas!" The girls were greeted by another friend.

"Hi Destiny!" They greeted the girl.

Destiny Faith McCormick smiled brightly, pushing her light blonde hair out her face. Her bright blue eyes full of light.

"Hey, guys, Vanessa's mom is here." Destiny told them.

"Yay!" The girls ran through the field, and onto the playground. A chubby, brown-haired, green-eyed girl satat the edge of the playground.

"Come on, Alice, we have to go!" Hope called to her.

"Ay! Wait for me!" Alice Lana Cartman stood and ran after the others.

Wendy Marsh, Vanessa's mom was waiting for them.

"Hey girls!" She smiled at them. "How does KFC sound on the way home?" The girls nodded and cheered.

"Yay!"

"Awesome!"

"Splendid!"

"Hooray!"

"Sweeeet."

"Arg!"

Wendy laughed, and told them, "Okay girls get in the car."

The girls filed into Wendy's silver Cadillac. Everything in their world seemed perfect. What could go wrong?

* * *

In the woods surrounding the town, there was a cabin. This cabin was a home. The home to the surviving Red Devils from the prophecy's final battle. Now, a few years later, there were quite a few of Red Devil children.

One girl in particular, named Meredith, strayed away from the cabin one day. She was an intelligent girl with pink streaks in her jet black hair and coal black eyes. Meredith's mother, Bloodrayne, found her at the ruins of Casa Bonita.

"Mommy look!" Meredith pointed to the building. She smiled wide showing her fangs. "Can I go in?"

Before Bloodrayne could refuse, Meredith took off running into the building. She ran until she found the old ritual room. Still intact, and not rotting at all, was Vampir's body.

Meredith sat on her knees by it. A tear slipped down her cheek and she began to sob.

"Daddy..."

* * *

**A/N: Done! This story is officially over! How was the ending? Good? I hope so. I'm so sad that this fic is over, but I have something to tell you guys. **

**I'M WRITING A SEQUEL! **

**Yep it'll be about the lovely ladies in the last part (their children). Including Meredith! I don't know when I'll post it, but for now I'll work on my ghost story. **

**Special thanks to: **

**Inked Fears **

**serendipityrain711**

**esmtz**

**ShadowAnthems**

**TheBloodyAssassain**

**nella311**

**& anyone else I forgot. If anyone wants a heads up when the sequel is posted, don't be afraid to ask! **

**Until next time, I say goodbye for now! **

**-Liv **


	31. Sequel

**Hey guys just letting you know the sequel is up! It's called Children of the Fallen. You can easily find it on my profile page or in the SP archive, and feel free to check it out whenever you like. **

**-Liv**


End file.
